


El CHICO DE LA CLASE NOCTURNA

by HimitsuAkira0412



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Anal Sex, Doncel, Drama, Drama & Romance, Estudiantes, Lemon, M/M, Mpreg, Secuestro, akafuri - Freeform, aokaga - Freeform, enfermedad respiratoria, profesor, traumas
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:14:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 22,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26882746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HimitsuAkira0412/pseuds/HimitsuAkira0412
Summary: Aomine  Daiki se dedica actualmente a impartir clases de criminalística para una clase nocturna en la Universidad de Tokio.De sus estudiantes, uno destaca no solo por su deseo de saber mas, su inteligencia, de superarse; si no por el pequeño niño al que ha llevado a su clase.No sabe que; con solo una interacción se vera envuelto en la vida de ese chico que además de ser una fiera como madre, es tan vulnerable como el niño.La protección desmedida en Aomine Daiki es su segundo nombre.
Relationships: Aomine Daiki/Kagami Taiga
Kudos: 7





	1. Mi vida. Tu vida. Nuestra vida.

**Author's Note:**

> Esta historia ha sido creada en partes. Es decir; el primer capitulo de la autoria de @LuisaPaz4 de la cual por cierto tengo permiso de subir las partes que ella ha escrito, el orden seria; ella el primer capitulo, yo el segundo etc etc
> 
> Es decir; el primer capitulo de la autoria de @LuisaPaz4 de la cual por cierto tengo permiso de subir las partes que ella ha escrito, el orden seria; ella el primer capitulo, yo el segundo etc etc.
> 
> Esta historia nació en el grupo de Facebook AoKaga 5 x 10 (Aomine x Kagami)
> 
> Y para mi deleite; y el suyo espero, tendrá Akafuri en el epilogo. 
> 
> Dicho esto el primer capítulo es de su autoría, disfruten leyendo.

Taiga entró al salón y antes de que terminara de sentarse en su puesto todas las miradas estaban sobre él.

Era obvio. ¿Quién llegaba a la clase de Derecho Penal con un bebé encima?  
  


Solo él, puesto que su madre se había enojado y no había querido cuidarselo.  
  


No dijo nada. Y nadie le preguntó nada, eso lo agradecía infinitamente. Tenía demasiados problemas como para también tener que responder a cuestionarios de personas a las que no les debía nada.

Ahora, sus nervios estaban en el profesor, él sí que tenía derecho de preguntar y hasta de sacarlo del salón de clases, lo cual sería más que perjudicial para sus notas. El examen que presentarían hoy equivalía al 38% de la nota total de la materia.

En resumen; o llevaba al bebé o daba la materia por pérdida.

Y no, la matrícula estaba demasiado cara, con todo y la beca que le cubría la mitad.

Hiro estaba gorgoteando en su regazo, algunos de sus compañeros le hacían carantoñas discretamente, pero no más. Taiga quería tenerlo lo más calmado posible, puesto que sabía que su pequeño era muy quejunbroso, siempre lo había sido, y ahora con 6 mesesitos lo era más.

Esa fue la imagen con la que se encontró el profesor Aomine Daiki cuando entró con su habitual seriedad y dureza a impartir su clase.

Todos los pupitres se arrastraron, los alumnos se acomodaron rectos en su puesto.  
  


—Buenas noches, jóvenes. — Saludó, antes que nada.  
  


La respuesta se dio a unísono.

Y ahora sí, prosiguió con lo de interés.  
  


—Kagami Taiga. — Llamó, no hacía falta decir nada más.  
  


Taiga se levantó tan rápido como pudo sin molestar al bebito.  
  


—Profesor Aomine, yo... No tuve con quien dejarlo esta noche. — La sinceridad era su mejor arma en ese caso. No tenía la fuerza mental de inventar una mentira creíble. —Le prometo que no será una molestia...—  
  


Daiki observó a su alumno, y luego bajó la vista hasta el hijo de éste, era un pequeñito de ojitos rojos y cabello igual de bicolor, realmente eran dos gotas de agua. Volvió a levantar la vista.  
  


—Muy bien. — Aceptó, dio media vuelta y se detuvo frente al escritorio, empezando a sacar unos papeles del maletín.  
  


Taiga se sentó aliviado, con el corazón retunbandole en el pecho.  
  


—Cómo ya saben, el examen será escrito e individual, tienen dos horas, y no más, para terminarlo—  
  
  


Llevaba a penas una cuarta parte del examen y Hiro había empezado a ponerse inquieto y quejumbroso como solo él sabía hacerlo. Nadie decía nada, pero estaba seguro de que estaba empezando a ser molesto.  
  


—Vamos, cariño, ayuda a papi... — Rogó pasándolo de un brazo al otro, arruyandolo unos segundos para volverse a concentrar en las hojas casi vacías en su pupitre.  
  


Sin embargo, el nene no quería ceder, se retorcía con toda la fuerza de su pequeño cuerpo y sus nariz arrugada auguraba que empezaría a llorar en cualquier momento.  
  


—No, no, Hiro, vamos... — Susurró Taiga mortificado. Si el bebé empezaba a llorar no le quedaría más remedio que salir de la clase y no podría culminar el examen.

Y cómo si no fuera poco el profesor Aomine estaba acercándose a ellos.  
  


—L-lo lamento, profesor, y-ya... — Taiga balbuceó ruborizado, intentando guardar todo, pero entonces Hiro le fue arrebatado con suavidad de las manos.  
  


—Yo lo cuidaré, culmine el examen. — Ordenó el docente, alejándose con el pequeño en brazos y yendo a sentarse al filo del escritorio.  
  


Kagami no sabía que hacer, ni que pensar. El profesor Aomine era uno de los más duros y rigurosos de toda la Nocturna, y ahora lo estaba ayudando. Trago para intentar bajar el nudo en su garganta y tomó el lápiz, iba a terminar ese examen.  
  
  


Fue él último en terminar, pero tenía la certeza de haberlo hecho bien.

Se levantó y se encaminó rápidamente a dónde estaba el profesor.  
  


—Aquí está. — Taiga dejó las hojas en el escritorio y extendió ambas manos para tomar a su bebé, quién tenía su pulgarcito en la boca y no le quitaba la mirada al moreno.

Aomine se levantó le regresó al nene con la misma suavidad con la que se lo había arrebatado.  
  


—No sé cómo agradecerle ésto, profesor...—  
  


— ¿Cómo se llama?—  
  


— ¿Ah?—  
  


—El bebé — Especificó.  
  


—Oh, se llama Hiro—  
  


—Es un pequeño muy bien portado, sólo no le gusta no ser el centro de atención. — Comentó el mayor con calma.  
  


—Si, eso no lo ha sacado de mi. — Sonrió Taiga.  
  


—Supongo—  
  


—Yo... No volverá a pasar, de verdad hoy no tuve con quien dejarlo...  
  


—Escucha Kagami, lo que haces; lo que hacen todos ustedes al estudiar de noche es admirable, y más aún teniendo un crío tan pequeño. — Expresó Daiki. — En lo que respecta a mi clase, puedes traerlo sin ningún problema cuando nadie pueda cuidartelo—  
  


Taiga asintió, porqué si hablaba soltaría un sollozo sin duda.  
  


— ¿Quieres que te lleve a casa? — Propuso Aomine sin pensarlo.  
  


— ¡N-No! — Negó con más furor del que necesitaba —No, no podría seguir molestándolo—  
  


—No es molestia, por eso te lo ofrezco—  
  


Taiga se mordió el labio, se colocó al bebé medio dormido contra el hombro y sospesó las opciones.  
  


—Bueno, gracias...—  
  
  


—De nuevo, muchas gracias por traerme, profesor—  
  


—No hay de qué. — Sonrió el docente. Observó al bebito en los brazos del pelirrojo. —Es tan bonito como tu... —Murmuró.  
  


Taiga se ruborizó hasta el último cabello.

—A-ah...—  
  


Aomine carraspeó incómodo, como casi nunca, el filtro se le había roto; como siempre, justo en un mal momento.  
  


—Sube ya, está helando. — Daiki esperó a que el pelirrojo se perdiera dentro del recinto, gruñó y se maldijo antes de subirse al auto.  
  


¿En qué estaba pensando? No debía meterse con ese chico, ya bastante tenía con sus propios problemas...


	2. EL CHICO DE LA CLASE NOCTURNA

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Este Capitulo ha sido escrito por mi

Kagami taiga ya no era el idiota que antes había sido.

Kagami ahora luchaba por su pequeño Hiro. Su bebe, su todo.

No le importaba los desvelos, el cansancio del trabajo, el hacer sus tareas con las piernas entumecidas cuando su bebe se quedaba dormido en su regazo.

Sabía que a carrera que había elegido era muy difícil y más para alguien como él; no porque fuera un idiota, porque al menos académicamente se esforzaba, si no por todas las trabas que al parecer sus allegados le ponían.

Primero fue su estupidez, el creer en el amor, en las promesas. En esos momentos de su vida sabía que había sido la falta de cariño paterno lo que de alguna manera había influenciado sus decisiones, el hecho de haber caído en las garras de ese hombre que alguna vez le profeso amor y que después con el paso del tiempo se convirtió en su verdugo.

Y luego estaba su madre, quien creía firmemente que el hecho de ser alguien que podría traer vida al mundo, su deber era solo atender a su marido y bajar la cabeza.

No, no dejaría a Hiro en manos de semejante hombre con creencias del siglo pasado. Saldría adelante con o sin él y últimamente estaba mucho mejor sin él.  
  
  
  
  
  


Aomine Daiki le había prestado una muy sutil atención de más a Kagami, él lo sabía y sabia también que no era nada bueno; para ninguno.

¿Pero cómo no hacerlo? El pelirrojo era de los que más se esforzaba, de los que más prestaban atención, todo de él era imposible no notar. Desde el color de su cabello hasta las peculiares cejas en su rostro. Pero eso no era lo que le preocupaba al moreno, era su delgadez, las ojeras bajo sus lindos ojos. La ropa que se notaba un par de tallas más grandes para su cuerpo, el cansancio y sobre todo, a su vista entrenada; el miedo.

El pelirrojo tenía miedo de su alrededor, de confiar, de fracasar. Lo sabía y le ardía la sangre en saber la razón de ello. Sabía que por sus conexiones, un par de llamadas a su general con el cual aún tenía buena comunicación sabría hasta la primera multa de tránsito, pero dudaba que tuviera un auto. Un par de llamadas a Satsuki y hasta el tipo de sangre tendría en sus manos.   
  
  
  


Más no lo hizo.  
  
  
  


Ver entonces el pequeño en sus brazos le sorprendió, era una calca de su madre, porque entonces Kagami tendría que serlo. El pequeño no le temió a pesar de tenerle entre los brazos cuando este se puso algo intenso y decir que era la primera vez en su vida que tomaba algo tan frágil en sus brazos sin romperlo removió algo que no supo identificar en lo que creía que era su frio corazón.

Aomine llevaba la clase de derecho penal solo tres veces por semana; miércoles a viernes, asi que cuando llego el miércoles por la tarde se sorprendió de ver a uno de sus mejores estudiantes con mangas largas en plena temporada de calor, con lentes oscuros cuando sabía que pronto oscurecería.

No pudo hacer nada puesto que no era de su incumbencia pero la sangre comenzó a hervirle en las venas cuando al acercarse vio en la piel acaramelada una suerte de tonos morados a verdes sobre salir del lente oscuro.  
  
  
  
  
  


Kagami no sabía porque en cuanto vio a su profesor ingresar al aula, sintió su cuerpo encogerse en su lugar, estaba seguro que era la vergüenza por lo ocurrido en el examen o por su apariencia, no lo sabía. Decir que le fue fácil concentrarse seria mentir. Pero debía hacerlo, tenía que hacerlo.

Transcurrió la clase con relativa calma, siguió cada indicación dada y pregunto en donde sabia debía. Miro un par de veces su reloj, ese día su buen amigo Kouki había accedido a cuidar a su Hiro sin problema alguno, puesto que Kuroko se hallaba fuera de la ciudad, sonrió algo enternecido al recodar al pequeño castaño gritarle y llorar por no haberle pedido ayuda con anterioridad y fil a sus palabras le dijo, que con él tendría niñera asegurada.  
  


— _Así si alguna vez voy a la cárcel, más te vale me saques gratis−_ le había dicho – _Y prepárate, que cuando llegue Tetsuya, seguro te_ _aventara_ _a_ _Nigou_ —  
  


Tembló ante la terrorífica idea, solo esperaban no llegar a eso.  
  


—De las cuatro ramas del derecho, necesito que para próxima clase ya tengan en cuenta cual es la rama a la que van a especializarse, si bien este es su segundo año, es mejor saber cuál va a ser para prestarles mayor importancia a sus ideales a futuro. Eso es todo, pueden retirarse—  
  
  


Kagami guardo los útiles que celosamente protegía, aunque había aceptado la ayuda para sus amigos cuidaran de Hiro, estos también tenían sus problemas y no pensaba llenarlos con más.

Sintió la pesada mirada de su profesor, estaba por salir de la aúlla cuando decidió hacer lo que debía, lo que había pospuesto desde el lunes; porque bien había podido ir a la sala de profesores y terminar con el asunto, pero su vergüenza no lo detendría de agradecerle por fin.  
  


—Muchas gracias profesor Aomine, por cuidar de mi hijo el día del examen. Estaré agradecido infinitamente— acompañado de sus palabras hizo una reverencia, cuidando que sus lentes no cayeran al suelo.  
  


—Con la frente en alto muchacho, no agradezcas así, mejor demuéstrame con tus acciones académicas que mi tiempo valió la pena—  
  


Por primera vez en días Kagami sonrió, ocultas tras los lentes oscuros una lagrima casi corrió por su mejilla, así que solo afirmo fuertemente en acuerdo con las palabras que su profesor le dijera y salió con ánimos renovados en busca de su hijo. Deseaba que esa clase de ánimos se los demostrara su madre, pero en lugar de ello solo se la pasaba aceptando toda la mierda que salía de los labios de su ex pareja.  
  
  
  
  
  


Aomine no pudo evitarlo, de verdad que quiso pero las ansias de saber qué clase de penurias estaba pasando el pelirrojo, le pudieron más.   
  


Por nada del mundo iba a permitir que se repitiera la historia nuevamente. Así que ayudado de sus habilidades se vio siguiendo al su estudiante. La primera parada, contrario a lo que pensó no fue a donde se encontrara su pequeño, si no que a una hamburguesería donde comió una ínfima comida, eso para nada era bueno no solo para su metabolismo, seguro que esa pequeña porción no le satisficiera. Luego le vio entrar a la biblioteca pública y salir con un buen conjunto de libros y; según su visión ayudada por los binoculares en sus manos, de Derecho Constitucional, las más difícil de las carreras. Sonrió, sin poder evitarlo, el chico apuntaba alto.  
  


Entonces, salido de la nada vio un hombre comenzar seguir al ingenuo pelirrojo, iba a unos pasos tras suyo, su caminar era errático, concordante con un hombre influenciado con sustancias prohibidas. Pensándolo detenidamente, no sabia si Taiga estaba con el padre de su hijo, pero al parecer; y esperaba equivocarse, los obvios signos de violencia eran debido algo relacionado con ello.  
  
  
  


Kagami estaba terminando de enviar el mensaje a Kouki acerca de que llegaría un poco tarde por Hiro, después de comer recordó que ya no le quedaban más papillas para alimentarlo y debido a su situación se había visto en la necesidad de comprarlas envasadas.

Fue completamente rápido que fue enviado al suelo de un certero golpe en el estómago, como fue que el tipo le cubrió de inmediato no lo supo, pero seguro era por ir viendo su teléfono, mismo que fue a dar a unos buenos metros seguro roto.   
  
  


−Si vienes ahora conmigo, no te ira peor−  
  
  


Reconocería eso voz donde fuera, lo único que le agradecía a ese tipo, era el hecho de volver su vida más llevadera con la llegada de su pequeño. Kagami respiro con dificultad y pronto se lo quitó de encima, el aroma pastoso de la droga le llegaba hasta las fosas nasales, causándole repugnancia.

¿Cómo no pudo ver semejante monstruo antes? ¿Cómo no pudo ver las malas intenciones disfrazadas de dulces sonrisas? Bastardo.  
  
  
  


− ¡Aléjate de nosotros Nash!−  
  
  
  


Los lentes cayeron al suelo, dejando ver el verdusco moratón en su ojo derecho, al parecer una nueva herida se notaria pronto en la piel de su vientre.   
  
  
  


−Hiro también es mi hijo y te recuerdo Taiga, que si quiero puedo quitarlo y no le veras nunca más, de eso me encargo yo−  
  
  
  


−N-No.. no...−  
  
  
  


Kagami ya sabía que eso no era posible, sabía que la ley se pondría de su lado, que si interponía una denuncia fácilmente se lo quitaría de encima, ¡Maldita sea, estaba estudiando para eso! ¡Taiga lo sabía! Pero su miedo no era ese, su miedo recaía en el hecho de que su madre apoyaba a ese bastardo, que si ambos se lo proponían se llevarían a su Hiro muy lejos y no lo volvería a ver.

Entonces una sombra salida de a saber dónde hizo caer al rubio, fue como en cámara lenta, ver como esa sombra se aferraba a la muñeca levantada lista para asestarle un nuevo golpe, como una pierna era interpuesta en medio y hecho caer y al final ver como un par de esposas era puestas en las muñecas tras la espalda ahí tirado en el suelo.  
  
  
  


−Agresión física, psicológica, patrimonial o económica, amenazas. Cargo por posesión de drogas o consumo y un largo etcétera será lo único que obtendrás esta noche. Aléjate de Taiga...−   
  
  
  


Kagami no tardo nada en socorrerse tras su profesor en cuanto se separó de su ex pareja, después preguntaría bien lo que estaba sucediendo. Pero por ahora era su barco salvavidas.

Vio a Nash tambalearse cuando con dificultad se levantó y sonreír con egocentrismo, Kagami temblaba de la ira, la vergüenza y el dolor. Pero agradecía infinitamente la presencia del moreno ahí, con él.   
  
  
  


−Así que ya le abres las piernas a este bastardo... no me sorprende, doncel bueno para nada...−  
  


−Si eso fuera afirmativo, para nada sería de tu incumbencia, tú no estás a mi nivel−  
  
  
  


Los tres hombres guardaron un incómodo silencio, antes de ver como el rubio aun esposado se daba la vuelta sin pena alguna, caminando en dirección contraria.  
  
  
  


−No te olvides de mis palabras Taiga, sin mí no llegaras a ser nada y más te vale que más pronto que tarde vuelvas con nuestro hijo o tú y tu amante lo lamentaran−  
  
  
  


En cuanto se hubo ido Kagami no pudo evitar caer sobre sus rodillas, sintiendo las fuertes manos lastimar sus brazos por la fuerza en la que era tomado.  
  
  
  


−¡¿Por qué demonios no has tomado medidas legales?! ¡Ni siquiera pareces el mejor de mi clase maldita sea!−  
  
  
  


Kagami no respondió, en su mente solo estaba se repetía una y otra vez la misma frase. 

_Proteger a Hiro_   
  


−No quiero perder a mi bebe− únicamente dijo  
  
  


Aomine no necesito más, sabía que algo andaba seriamente mal, así que sin dilación hizo levantar al pelirrojo del suelo.  
  
  
  


−¿Dónde está Hiro? ¿En qué lugar te estas quedando? Olvídalo, te vienes inmediatamente conmigo y antes de que te niegues, que sepas que soy capaz de declararte incompetente si no accedes. Piensa en tu hijo−  
  


Kagami no dijo nada, se aferró sumisamente; algo que odiaba con toda el alma, de la chaqueta del moreno, indico con voz queda y entrecortada por el llanto la dirección a la cual acudir por su pequeño, Aomine tenía razón en algo, tenía que pensar en su hijo.  
  
  
  


−Lamento haberle metido en esto−  
  


Aomine no respondió, si lo hacia la ira mal dirigida le haría daño al pelirrojo y lo que menos quería era hacerle pasar por mas esa noche, lo guío a su coche y con rapidez y pericia se dirigieron donde el pequeño.

Las cosas cambiarían de ese momento en adelante.


	3. ¿PEOR QUE ANTES?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Capitulo escrito por @LuisaPaz4

— ¿Necesitas algo para el bebé? — Interrogó Aomine con acostumbrada seriedad. —Puedo parar un 24 horas—

Taiga observó a su hijo, estaba sentado en los asientos traseros, puesto que el moreno no contaba con sillita para bebés. Hiro dormitaba, arrullado por el movimiento del auto. En ese momento recordó que la papilla que había logrado comprarle a su pequeño había volado cuando el imbécil de Nash lo había tacleado.  
  


—Si, creo que si...—  
  


—Bien—  
  


Unos minutos más tarde estaban estacionados frente a un minimarcket. Aomine ni siquiera lo dejó bajar del auto, _"Está helando demasiado, no vale la pena que me acompañes_ " le había dicho sin dejarlo replicar. Y como si tomarse la molestia no fuera suficiente, tampoco le había recibido el poco dinero que Taiga había rescatado de un bolsillo escondido.  
  


Ahora no le quedaba más remedio que esperar, muerto de vergüenza y sintiéndose sumamente mal.  
  


Cerró los ojos y echó la cabeza hacia atrás.  
  


Aún recordaba lo que había pasado cuando llegó a casa de Kouki en el auto del profesor.  
  
  
  
  
  


_— ¿Quién es él? ¿Estas bien? ¿Estas en problema? ¿Quieres que le marque a Akashi?—_   
  


_—Creí que no le hablabas a Akashi, Kouki—_   
  


_— ¡No me cambies el tema, Taiga!—_   
  


_—No pasa nada, te lo juro, es un... Ah... Mi profesor. — Murmuró con Hiro en un brazo, la_ _pañalera_ _al hombro y Aomine esperándolo atrás, recostado al capo del auto. —Pero te lo contaré luego, a ti y a Kuroko, ahora me tengo que ir—_   
  


Y sin más había huido. Como había estado huyendo de todo desde hace mucho tiempo.  
  
  
  


Al llegar al apartamento del moreno, otra leve disputa había tenido lugar, sin embargo, y tal como antes, Aomine no se dejó rebatir. El apartamento sólo tenía una habitación, y Kagami se había negado rotundamente _(sin éxito)_ a ocuparla, podría dormir cómodamente en el sofá-cama del Living, más no le fue permitido.  
  


Por ello ahora se sentaba sudando y exaltado sobre el colchón ortopédico de la cama del docente. Había tenido una pesadilla... No, más bien uno de esos recuerdos que lo torturaba noche si y noche también.  
  


_Estaba boca abajo, atado a la cabecera de la cama con un par de sogas que le herían las muñecas, sollozaba, puesto que era lo único que la mordaza en su boca le dejaba hacer, y Nash estaba sobre su cuerpo,_ _penetrándole_ _violentamente y_ _lacerando_ _la piel de su espalda y sus glúteos con su preciada navaja de bolsillo, y eso no había sido lo peor, sino que Hiro lloraba a grito herido como fondo._   
  


Se secó las lágrimas a manotazos. No quería seguir siendo débil, no podía creer la manera en la que había bajado la guardia y había dejado que ese asqueroso lo sometiera en medio de la calle.

Suspiró, comprobó que Hiro siguiera durmiendo y bajó los pies al suelo, se estremeció al sentir lo frío que estaba, pero de igual manera empezó a caminar fuera de la habitación. No quería abusar de la confianza que su profesor le había dado, pero si quería volver a dormir, necesitaba, al menos, un poco de agua.  
  


Todo estaba a obscuras, pero eso no era un problema para él, se sentía amparado bajo el manto de las sombras.  
  


Más se llevó un susto enorme al llegar a la cocina y encontrarse con un muy taciturno Moreno.  
  


Respingó al recibir su mirada, parecía enojado, furiosamente contenido. Aomine estaba solo ahí, sentado en una banqueta, sin embargo, lo que hizo retroceder a Taiga fue la funesta arma que rompía agresivamente la armoniosidad del mármol de la barra desayunadora.  
  


Se sintió golpeado abrumadoramente ante ese hecho.  
  


La palidez llegó a su cara tan rápido como el pensamiento de _¿En qué demonios nos metí?_  
  


Retrocedió casi hiperventilando, sin quitarle la mirada de encima al Moreno.  
  
  
  


—Chico, no es lo que piensas. — Aomine se levantó del asiento bruscamente en cuando interiorizó la situación. Veía claramente la cara de terror del Doncel.  
  


—N-no se a-acerque... — Jadeó Taiga temblando. Se le estaba viniendo el mundo encima, cuando empezaba a confiar en él profesor... pasaba eso... Y había traído a su bebito a ahí.   
  


—M-me voy...—  
  


— ¡No! — Gruñó sin darse cuenta. Dejándose llevar por la ira que le embargaba el haberse dejado ver en esa situación por el pelirrojo.  
  


—Ngh... — Gimió a nada de colapsar de miedo.  
  


—Lo siento, lo siento, solo déjame explicarte... —Aomine intentó suavizar la expresión, extendió la mano hacia el arma, con intención de guardarla.  
  


—P-por favor no... —Exhaló tambaleándose, una lluvia de malos recuerdos, de traumas, de dolor, inundandolo, y de pronto: sintió humedad en su pantalón, un charco tibio formándose bajo sus pies descalzos. Empezó a sollozar ahogadamente, aterrado, sintiéndose humillado...  
  


—Mierda. ¡Mierda! — Bramó Daiki golpeando con el puño justo al lado del arma. ¿Cómo era posible que estuviera causando eso en el chico? ¿En qué clase de jodida Mierda se había convertido?  
  


—L-lo siento mucho, por favor no se enoje, l-limpiaré... No te enojes... — Hipó con la vista en los pies.  
  


Aomine alzó las manos, para demostrarle que no iba a hacerle daño.  
  


—No, no, pequeño, no estoy enojado... Mírame. —Pidió. Caminó despacio y se acercó al muchacho, sin importar que se está mojando las pantuflas. —Mírame, niño. — Pidió nuevamente.  
  


Taiga levantó la cabeza, los ojos anegados en lágrimas gruesas, el labio inferior temblándole.  
  


—Soy un militar inactivo, tengo un permiso para portar el arma, y si la tenía sobre la mesa era por... — El Moreno suspiró. —Te lo explicaré todo, pero dejame hacerme cargo de ti en este momento—  
  


Taiga asintió, no tenía motivo alguno para creerle, y si muchos para temerle, pero le creía, patética y jodidamente le creía. Su corazón despedazado necesitaba aferrarse a algo.  
  


Aomine se sintió aliviado ante esa muestra de aceptación, tomó al chico en brazos y los encaminó al único baño del apartamento, lo dejó a un lado del lavado y lo instó a bañarse mientras le buscaba algo de ropa.

Minutos después entró nuevamente al baño, acostumbrado como estaba a vivir solo, no recordó tocar, y por ello la imagen que lo recibió casi lo hace perder los estribos nuevamente. Marcas antiguas y nuevas adornaban la espalda y los glúteos del Doncel, hematomas de vistosos colores pintaban el lienzo de nívea piel.  
  


Dejó la ropa sobre una mesita y salió sin decir nada. Buscó el trapero, un balde con agua y empezó a limpiar el piso.  
  
  


Taiga estaba sobre el sofá, con las piernas en el pecho, y un té en la mano. Hiro era un niño quejumbroso, pero solo cuando estaba despierto, al dormir era un angelito más.

Aomine lo miraba atentamente, sopesando que podría decirle al chico. Cuál de toda su colección de traumas iba a mostrarle.  
  


_No es como si hubiese uno menos jodido que el otro..._


	4. Esa mente perturbada

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Este capitulo ha sido escrito por mi

Angélica deseaba revivir esos días de felicidad cuando su familia estaba unida, cuando ella y su esposo se sentaban en la mesa a comer y reían.

Pero entonces nació Taiga, su pequeño retoño. Pero tan pronto como supieron que había nacido bajo el ala de la concepción, siendo un doncel, su ira creció a raudales. _Solo las mujeres tenemos el derecho de dar a_ _luz_ le había dicho a su esposo, pero el como siempre había sido, solo le había hecho de lado y afirmado que su hijo era su hijo, que si había sido bendecido de esa manera solo lo amaría más y protegería.

Y tuvo razón; le protegió. Cuando taiga tenía alrededor de 10 años, fueron atacados en una avenida poco transitada. Tora le traía del instituto, los habían abordado un par de tipos intentado llevarse al pelirrojo. El hombre lucho hasta perder la conciencia y; para cuando fueron socorridos, ya era demasiado tarde.

Pero no se habían llevado a su hijo y; al menos se fue feliz pensando que sería protegido, que viviría, que sería feliz. Más no lo fue.

Desde el nacimiento de Taiga, todo había ido cuesta abajo para Angélica, al no ser lo que ella quería, el hijo que ella deseaba. Pero ahora que sabía que Hiro era un hombrecito en toda la extensión de la palabra, lo convertiría en el hombre que debía ser, no pensaba perderlo tan fácilmente.

− ¡Quiero de vuelta a mi bebe Nash! ¡Lo prometiste!−

Angélica caminaba desesperada, había sido un inferno quitar las esposas del rubio y este estaba muy enojado puesto que odiaba perder sus juguetes y para el Taiga lo era. Le pertenecía, el lugar de Taiga era bajo la suela de su zapato.

−Hare lo que sea, lo que me pidas, pero devuélveme a mi niño, él es mío, tiene que ser mío−

Nash dejo a un lado el licor barato del que estaba bebiendo, se estiro como si de un rey se tratara en el sillón caro en el que estaba sentado, la maldita mujer quería un mocoso. Pues se lo daría. No iba a dejar ir esa minita de oro que era, el dinero que había heredado por la muerte de su marido hacia tantos años atrás daba sus frutos con cada año que lo trabajaba en la bolsa, además claro des pequeños negocios ilegales de los que sabía estaba al tanto pero al parecer poco le importaba por sus estúpidos intereses personales. 

Típico de una mujer como lo era ella.

Loca. 

−Lo tendrás, pero antes... ¿No tienes algo que hacer zorra?−

Angélica se apresuró a obedecer, el rubio no era un hombre feo, buen rostro, suave cabello rubio y excelente en la cama. Le encantaba y no iba a negarlo. Era algo más por lo que odiaba a Taiga ¿Cómo podía negarse ante tan imponente hombre? ¿Cómo pudo ver el a la escoria de su hijo y no a ella que aún se conservaba bella? Con una rapidez hambrienta, se acercó y bajo la bragueta del pantalón del hombre, le vio darle una calada al cigarro de mariguana que fumaba y sin dilación uso su boca para complacerle.

−Esta vez así no...−le dijo jalándola con brusquedad del cabello para separarla de su entrepierna–Tu hijo me ha hecho enojar, quítate la ropa−

Angélica ronroneo como un animal, cuanto odiaba a Taiga.  
  


Aomine ayudo a llegar a Taiga al baño, con cuidado y temblando de ira intentaba no pensar en su piel lastimada. Ninguno podía verse a la cara; uno por vergüenza y otro por la frustración.

Ver la piel verde amarillenta, morada en otras zonas solo le trajo malos y peores recuerdos.

Ver el arma en manos del moreno pensando que había salido de un mal lugar para entrar a otro peor.  
  


Aomine era tan solo un niño, pero crecer en una casa donde su padre era un General reconocido, lleno de trofeos, medallas al honor, al combate, por Servicio Humanitario ¿Cuál honor? ¿Qué humanidad? No había nada de eso cuando en su hogar veía a su madre caminar a duras penas por los golpes que ese hombre al que no merecía llamar padre o considerar siquiera humano, la lastimaba, para después verles a ambos como la pareja perfecta en las reuniones sociales, ese hombre sonriente presumiendo de su esposa e hijo.

La ira cuando su madre mentía diciendo que había caído de las escaleras o resbalado con las baldosas del baño, mientras se maquillaba el rostro.

_−Detente Ken, me haces daño...−_

_−Solo para esto sirves, cállate y obedece−_

Cubrir sus oídos infantiles cuando escuchaba sollozar a su madre por las noches, cuando su madre suplicaba con dolor, cuando su padre le decía que no servía, cuando su madre prometía que pronto todo pasaría mientras ambos se escondían tras las puertas del armario, solo para que esta fuera forzada y azotada por su padre y cual bestia sacase a su madre tirando de su cabello.

Aomine Ken era un monstruo.

Entonces cuando tuvo el valor suficiente no dudo en encarar a su padre, pero en lugar de ayudar solo lloro por la impotencia de ver como ese maldito golpeaba hasta el cansancio a su pobre madre solo por el hecho de criar a un mocoso irrespetuoso. 

Hana lloraba pidiendo perdón en su nombre, pidiendo una oportunidad más para remediarlo, que no le hiciera nada a su niño. Y Aomine no hacía más que callar. 

Entonces, cuando por fin cumplió la edad necesaria y se inscribió en el ejército. No solo para alejarse de su padre y para hacerse un hombre más fuerte, si no para proteger a su madre.

Pero entonces, cuatro años después, volviendo con un par de medallas en sus hombros, dinero suficiente para independizarse y una prolífica carrera en Derecho Penal, se encontró con que sus esfuerzos habían sido en vano.

Aomine caía de rodillas, frente a la lápida de su amada madre, letras plateadas brillaban con la luz lánguida del atardecer. Aomine sintió su corazón desmoronarse al saberse inútil ante del hecho de que su madre jamás lo recibiría con cálidas sonrisas, con su deliciosa comida o los panqueques que solo hacía para él.

_−No importa de qué manera me cobres Akashi, pero quiero una bala en medio de los ojos de Ken antes de que sea mañana− había dicho tras el teléfono_

_−Dalo por hecho, has tus maletas. Servirás cinco años en Kosovo* y aun así_ _tardaras_ _mucho en pagarme−_

_−Acepto−_   
  


Y paso de un infiero a otro. Servir como aliado en una guerra que no era suya no era nada fácil. Vio tanta muerte tanta violencia que pronto fue conocido como el Rey de Hielo. Duro, implacable y sin remordimientos.

Entonces paso. Era un pequeño castañito con un par de críos en su espalda. El niño; porque lo era, estaba casado con un cerdo militar de la zona enemiga, el chico había escapado de la tiranía del hombre con sus críos a cuestas y había llegado a duras penas a por ayuda con ellos. Los Cascos Azules socorrieron al muchacho y él; junto con un pequeño pelotón a su mando fueron requeridos para escoltarlos a un campamento de refugiados. 

Estaban en su labor cuando un par de detonaciones les hicieron parar abruptamente. La carnicería ante sus ojos sería algo que ni a la fecha con las mejores pastillas eliminarían de sus pensamientos.

Su balance descolocado por los tímpanos destrozados, el dolor de las heridas sangrantes aun así no le detuvo en llevar a los más necesitados a un lugar seguro. Más fue en vano.

Vio en vivo y en directo como cada mujer y doncel fue violado, niño y bebe fue asesinado. Lucho, grito, asesino hasta quedar el mismo en la inconciencia. No paro hasta ver a cada escoria muerta por sus manos.

Entonces aun herido, con un grupo pequeño de soldados fueron a la base enemiga. Lo que encontró no fue tan diferente. Cadáveres colgados como muestra de bienvenida. Como en cada casa medio derruida un ser humano le veía a los ojos ya sin alma por los horrores de las torturas para la satisfacción inhumana, solo por el placer de causar dolor, por el morbo.

Acabo con todo aun a costa de su propia vida. Viendo en cada herido, en cada mujer, en cada niño... el rostro de su amada madre, de ese niño castaño.

Fue dado por muerto por lo terroristas, pero por alguna razón despertó tiempo después bajo la mirada atenta de un par de hombres que respetaba y a los que podría llamar amigos.

_−Estas en Japón Daiki, has sido dado de baja en función de tus heridas._ _Shintaro_ _te explicara el proceso de tu rehabilitación. Como sé que no te quedaras quieto en tu casa, te dejo una vacante para una_ _catedra_ _de Derecho Penal en la Universidad de Tokio. No te sobre esfuerces−_

Aomine no hizo caso claro está. Al mes tenía su agenda llena de clases. Evitaba el contacto humano más allá de sus allegados militares, médicos y Satsuki. Quien pese a todo no se alejó de su lado.

 _−Soy tu hermana de por vida. No te_ _desharás_ _de mi_ − le había dicho

Más esa noche haría algo que pensó no haría nunca más. 

_−¿Qué será esta ves Dai-chan?−_

−Un dispositivo de localización, información de Angélica Kagami y un tal Nash. Comienza un acta de alejamiento en contra de esos dos, pruebas de dopaje y un deliveri con todo la comida nutricionista esa de la que tanto hablas... quiero también ropa para un bebe de al menos un año, pañales y esa clase de cosas−

En la línea no se oía absolutamente nada, ni la respiración de la chica.

−Oi... ¿Estas viva?−

_−Dai-chan... por el tono de tu voz puedo asumir que por más que presione para saber no me dirás nada. Pero déjame decirte que te_ _entregare_ _todo en persona y más te vale que hables o despídete de tu pacifica vida. Hare que_ _Aka_ _-_ _min_ _te envié a Somalia−_

−Lo que sea, solo apresúrate. Ah... y que me traigan otra cama−

 _−¿Que? ¡Dai-chan! ¡¿Qué has hecho esta vez Dai-han?! ¡Responde!−_ pero Aomine ya había colgado

Él te ya estaba frio en sus manos, no sabía qué horas eran pero estaba seguro que el amanecer estaba cerca. Oía la voz dura de su profesor hablar con alguien por teléfono y el murmullo lejano de alguien gritando en la línea. Sí; la vida de Aomine Daiki había sido tormentosa, no lo dudaba, pero entonces ¿Le ayudaba por caridad? ¿Por remordimiento? No lo sabía y estaba seguro que el moreno no le diría nada más de lo que ya le había revelado.

Se levantó en busca de algo que le indicara la hora , puesto que no podía perder su empleo, la seguridad social con la que contaba y la guardería matutina fue algo que tardo en conseguir, sus credenciales que le acreditaban como alguien apto para un buen empleo no le habían dado algo muy bueno, pero dinero era dinero y con el que contaba apenas era suficiente. 

Al menos daba gracias de que había recogido su mochila con los libros y un cambio de ropa, pero necesitaba volver por sus cosas. Agradecía que sabía los horarios de su madre y Nash, no quería encontrárselos para nada.

¿Cómo... que iba a hacer?

−Este... yo...−

−No te preocupes ahora por nimiedades, tengo algo de ropa para ti que creo que va a quedarte, también he pedido alguna para tu hijo y por tu empleo no te preocupes, estas excusado de el por lo menos una semana−

−Pero...−

−Primero me encargare del imbécil que te golpea, pero debes de decirme todo lo que necesite saber, tu solo concéntrate en la escuela y tu hijo. De lo demás me encargo yo−

La voz de mando le dio escalofríos, la mirada intensa y llena de determinación, pero Kagami quería salir solo adelante, quería terminar su carrera y alejarse de cada hombre violento en su vida. Encerrar tipos como Nash. La ansiedad, la paranoia y el estrés estaban causando estragos en su forma de alimentarse cuando se le iba el apetito, así como pesadillas llevándose su descanso, realizando conjeturas adelantadas que lo llevaban a pensar negativamente ante el miedo de perder la vida o a su pequeño.

Mas Aomine no le estaba dejando hacer nada. Absolutamente nada. Casi que escuchaba el _"Siéntate, se lindo que yo me hago cargo"_  
  


Una semana, ya llevaba una semana en la casa de su profesor y sentía que se volvía loco. Nash era un hijo de puta pero Aomine tenía un nivel diferente de tortura, el silencio. No negaba que era un hombre bueno, pero maldición, no le dejaba ni asomar la nariz por la puerta. ¿La escuela? ¿El trabajo? Ambos eran un sueño lejano. 

" _No hasta que tomemos medidas contra tus agresores_ " le había dicho. Así que ahí estaba, en medio de la sala, cargando a un sonriente Hiro, ajeno a todas sus penas mientras jugaba con unos cubos que le trajera la miga del moreno días atrás, al menos su niño estaba en perfectas condiciones. 

Preparaba el desayuno, la comida, la cena y hacia la limpieza del hogar. Al menos le traía las actualizaciones de sus clases, tareas e informes. ¡Pero no era suficiente! Necesitaba trabajar, proveerse a sí mismo, no ser un mantenido.

Hiro comenzó a llorar de pronto con el rostro sonrojado y haciendo pucheritos, lo que hizo que le prestara toda la atención posible.

−Ugh... asi que mi bebe necesita un cambio de pañal−

Se encaminaron a la única recamara, Hiro ya daba sus pasos si le llevaba de la mano y estaba más que feliz por ello. Y ahí estaba lo que le llenaba de escalofríos a la hora de dormir. Aomine había cambiado la disposición de las cosas en la recamara cuando le dijo que no le dejaría dormir más en el sillón. 

_"Ya he resuelto eso"_ le había contestado. Y su forma de resolverlo no fue más que traer otra cama a la habitación, así que ahora dormían los tres juntos. No era que se quejara, pero juraba que a veces por las noches Aomine se despertaba y le veía por largos minutos. Hasta que estaba seguro de que vivía o estaba ahí o lo que fuera. 

Cambio con rapidez y pericia el pañal sucio de su pequeño, haciéndole morritos para que sonriera. Fue por uno nuevo dándose cuenta de que no le quedaban suficientes para pasar la noche. Así que a pesar de que Aomine la había prohibido salir, decidió salir puesto que la tienda estaba cercana. Además Aomine había exigido una patrulla frente al edificio.

¿Qué podría salir mal?  
  


−Vas a salir conmigo y verás una camioneta blanca, te vas a subir y si alguien te dice algo, dices que soy tu esposo. Si das una señal de que algo anda mal, lo lamentaras, andando Taiga−

−No hagas esto Nash... por favor−

Kagami estaba aterrado ¿Cómo había burlado al oficial? Dejo caer las bolsas de compra cerca de la portería del edificio, apreso a su bebe en un vago intento de protegerlo. Quería llorar, quería gritar.

Pasó al lado de la patrulla y vio con horror como el oficial estaba inerte dentro del coche. Mordió sus labios al saber que la familia del hombre no le vería nunca más, llenándolo de remordimiento.

−Ves lo que provoca tu desobediencia, pero te gusta jugar al gato y al ratón. Además de que tu madre muere por tener a su hijo de vuelta−

Taiga se sorprendió, Angélica no le amaba, nunca lo hizo entonces ¿Porque?

− ¿Mi Hiro? ¡Hiro es mi bebe!−

−No te preocupes, me asegurare de hacerte otro−

Los sollozos por fin se habían apoderado de su cuerpo, intentando fundir a su pequeño entre sus brazos, que nadie le tocara, que su madre no se le acercara.

−Quédate tranquilo, porque si no lo haces te voy joder poco a poco... golpeándote, quemándote o cortándote en pedacitos lentamente, solo después de ver cómo te arrebatan a Hiro de tus manos−

" _Un día, un día, un día ellos te matarán. Han enloquecido_ " Pensó  
  


−Si quisiera buscar algo positivo de todo esto es que lo que vivimos nos ha hecho más fuertes a todos, estoy segura que a Kagamin también. No te desesperes Dai-chan−

Aomine no estaba desesperado. Estaba iracundo. 

Estaba seguro que había hecho todo lo necesario para mantener seguro al pelirrojo, con el pasar de los días parecían más una pareja que se conocía de año, que solo alumno y profesor. Kagami ya no le tenía miedo, quizá un fuerte respeto, pero ya no era el miedo.

Así que cuando le llamaron diciendo que el pelirrojo y su bebe habían desaparecido y que el cadáver de uno de los policías que le vigilaban era lo único que se vislumbraba a los alrededores enloqueció.

−No de nuevo Satsuki... no de nuevo−

−Los encontrare Dai-chan, soy la mejor en esto−

Su casa era un hervidero de policías, investigadores privados. Los amigos de Kagami estaban en la sala hechos un mar de llanto, además de lo sorprendido que se vio cuando Akashi había legado como un tifón a alegar con el chico castaño, mas eso no era de su incumbencia.

Solo quería encontrara a Taiga y a Hiro.

−Harasawa...−

−Tenemos todo lo que pediste. Nash Gold Jr es un fugitivo norte americano, tiene antecedentes de maltrato a donceles y mujeres, robo, extorción y fraude más un sinfín de porquerías de las cuales...−

−No me interesan, lo sé− hablo el moreno caminando de un lado a otro como pantera enjaulada –Las cámaras los pierden en un callejón con que tiene muy mala fama−

−Entonces partamos desde ahí−

−Tú no tienes permiso de ir Daiki− hablo de pronto el pelirrojo, comiéndose los pasos que los separaban –Estas demasiado involucrado en este caso−

−¡Me importa una mierda! ¡Quiero a Taiga y a Hiro de vuelta!−

La sala se quedó en silencio ante el exabrupto colérico. Aomine apenas podía respirar.

−Ya no me puedes dar órdenes Akashi, no estoy en funciones, hare lo que se me venga en gana−

−¿Aun si eso significa poner a Taiga y a su hijo en peligro?− como Akashi vio que el moreno se quedaba callado prosiguió –Ponte de nuevo bajo mis órdenes y los tendrás de vuelta−  
  
  


_"Había dos cosas que le costaría olvidar de su encuentro. Su sonrisa y su mirada. Ambas quedarían plasmadas en su memoria"_

Kagami fue conducido a un lugar que no conocía, un lugar del que sabía sería difícil escapar. Pero lo haría ¡Joder que lo haría!

Pero entonces; al bajar de la camioneta blanca en la que habían estado viajando, se detuvo, su madre le recibió con una sonrisa perturbada y; alzando los brazos le arrebato a su pequeño.

−Nunca te quise engendro, Hiro será educado como el hombre que debiste ser− 

Y así como lo tuvo entre sus brazos se lo llevo. Taiga grito, pataleo, lloro a todo pulmón mientras era sostenido entre los brazos del rubio, maldijo, juro venganza hasta quedarse sin voy, y luego; sin previo aviso, la luz de sus ojos se apagó.  
  
  


Cuando taiga despertó nuevamente, un fuerte dolor lo aquejaba en brazo y piernas, estaba descalzo puesto que sus pies estaban descalzos. Pero eso no fue lo que lo aterro.

Frente a él, Nash se encontraba sentado con una cadena entre ss manos.

−Sabes− le dijo –Me pregunto seriamente cuanto fue que disfrutaste estar entre las piernas de ese tipo ¿Te follo duro? Porque tiene pinta de bastardo−

Taiga quiso gritar y negar tal hecho, Aomine nunca le faltó al respeto. Ni una sola vez. Además de que una gruesa mordaza cubría sus labios.

Se removió con la fuerza de la adrenalina que el miedo le daba, pero estar colgado de los brazos se lo impedía. Sus ojos se dilataron por el miedo que el movimiento que el rubio hizo frente a él, pues se acercaba con pasos vacilantes solo para molestarlo.

−Necesitas disciplina Taiga, misma que voy a disfrutar darte−

Taiga volvió a moverse, haciendo ruidos desesperados en cuanto sintió las manos tibias del rubio colarse bajo su playera, bueno; la del moreno. Nash la arranco con fuerza, moviendo las cadenas de las que estaba sostenido.

−No sabes cuánto voy a disfrutarlo− repitió en su oído, vio cómo se enrollaba una de las manos con la cadena así que cerró los ojos en cuanto el primer golpe vino.

Taiga no supo en qué momento se había desmayado. No sentía mas que dolor en todo su cuerpo, Nash le había despertado con una cubetada de agua helada, así que los temblores de su cuerpo por el frio solo aumentaban su dolor.

Su rostro se había salvado en esa ocasión lo cual no sabía si era bueno o malo.

¿Había perdido ya la esperanza? ¿Jamás volvería a ver a su bebe? No lo sabía, pero la determinación poco a poco se iba con cada gramo de dolor que le aquejaba. Sintió como Nash le quito la mordaza, pero su respiración acompasada no le dejo hablar como habría querido.

− ¿Ves lo que me ha hecho hacerte? Solo debías ser un chico bueno−

Sintió como era bajado de su prisión colgante, como su cuerpo dolorido era dejado en una superficie suave. Mas su mente se hallaba lejos, en un lugar donde su Hiro y el fueran felices y sin querer hacerlo consiente, en ese lugar también se encontraba Aomine Daiki.

−Da-Dai... Daiki...− 

Escucho el grito del rubio rugir como una bestia, desgarrado sus pantalones, dejándolo desnudo a su merced.

−¡Tú eres mío! ¡Yo te compre! ¡Me perteneces y lo llamas a el! ¡¿No aprendiste ya la lección?!−

−Nu... Nunca pudiste... nunca pudiste tomarme consiente... Si-Siempre debías forzarme de... de alguna manera. Tú no eres un hombre...−

Aun a pesar de todo, si iba a morir solo le quedaba elevar una plegaria para que encontraran a su hijo. Para que lo salvaran de una vida de dolor y miseria. Sus piernas fueron abiertas con violencia, sentía las uñas ser enterradas en su lastimada piel. Mas cuando el dolor debía llegar este no apareció y solo se deslizo nuevamente en la inconciencia, con el murmullo de los gritos y los disparos en un lejano eco a su alrededor como canción de cuna a sus dolorosos sueños de un futuro.


	5. AFERRARSE A LA ESPERANZA: NO FUNCIONA.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Capitulo escrito por @LuisaPaz4

— ¡Tenemos un paciente inconsciente!

Cada movimiento leve le enviaba una descarga de dolor descomunal.

— ¡Contusiones graves en pecho, espalda, piernas y cabeza!—

¿Habría muerto ya? Quería morir. Ha vivido toda la vida con dolor, desde los ocho años en que su padre muriera no había conocido otra cosa que el desprecio de su madre.

— ¡Estamos perdiendo los signos vitales carajo!—

Había intentado entenderla. Había buscado cualquier excusa para su madre. Puesto que era su madre; y se supone que todas las madres aman a sus hijos.

— ¡Tiene un pulmón colapsado, preparen quirófano! ¡Ya!—

¿Por qué Angélica era diferente? ¿Era culpa suya?

Sería bueno morir, no quería averiguar la respuesta de eso... pero...

— ¡No puede pasar! ¡Señor! ¡No puede pasar!—

La sonrisa de su quejumbroso pero adorable hijo...

¿Quería darle el mismo destino que tuvo él?

— ¡Dai-chan! ¡Estás retrasando a los médicos, suelta la camilla!—

No.

Su bebé tenía derecho a ser feliz. Tenía derecho a tener una vida maravillosa.

Se dejó ahogar en las densas aguas del dolor.

Y se fue...  
  


—Dai-chan, el pequeño necesita comer, déjamelo un segundo y...—

—Prepara el biberón—

—Dai-chan, tu nunca has...—

—No voy a soltar a Hiro, se lo prometí a Taiga cuando entró a quirófano hace 6 horas y media. Prepara. El. Jodido. Biberón. — Dijo con suave frialdad, mirándola duramente.

La pelirroja no pudo más que obedecer, sólo quería que su amigo hermano descansara un poco, pero no podía obligarlo.

En ese momento a la sala privada que se les había asignado (sin comentarios) entró un hombre un poco mayor que Daiki, pero más bajo, con un aura imponente y una impenetrable mirada heterocromatica.

—Los tenemos. — Dijo al sentarse con la pierna cruzado en uno de los sofás, el Akashi hizo una mueca ante la incomodidad. Sin embargo, Aomine ni siquiera levantó la vista del pequeño bebé que se removía inquieto. — ¿Los quieres?—

— ¿Qué? — Satsuki volvía con el biberón en la mano, por supuesto había entendido la corta frase y lo que ella implicaba. — ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo, Aka-min? — Reprochó.

—Los quiero. En la mejor de las condiciones, alimentados, nutridos, fuertes...—

— ¿Qué? ¡No, Dai-chan! ¡Tu ya no eres así!—

—Silencio, Satsuki, molestas a Hiro. — Espetó el Moreno.

—Excelente. ¿Qué quieres hacer con ellos?—

—Nash va a desear día a día que la muerte tenga piedad de él, y para Angélica tengo algo muy especial—

— ¿En qué puedo ayudarte?—

Aomine esta vez sí alzó la cabeza, mirando escrutadoramente a su interlocutor.

—Ya te debo una grande, ¿Qué más quieres conseguir de todo esto?—

— ¿Lo vale Taiga? ¿Cualquier cosa que vaya a pedirte?—

—Jodidamente lo vale—

—Con eso es suficiente. — Afirmó el heterocromatico.

—No me lo creo, estás ocultándome algo, y sabes cuanto lo detesto, también sabes que puedo pedirle a Satsuki que investigue—

— ¡A mi no me metas en tus mierdas! ¡No pienso colaborarte en nada! — Gritó la chica decepcionada, le entregó el biberon y salió de la sala hecha una furia.

—Te queda. — Comentó Akashi, ignorando la rabieta de la pelirrosa.

— ¿Qué me queda? — Arqueó una ceja Aomine.

—Ser papá—

Un silencio incómodo se formó en la sala.

Varios segundos.

Y fue roto por un leve resoplido del pelimagenta.

—Imbecil. — Gruñó Daiki, sin dejar de ver como el pequeño chupaba con ahínco de la fórmula.

—No olvides que sigo siendo tu General en Jefe, Daiki—

—Como olvidarlo. — Rodó los ojos el Moreno. —¿Qué te mueve, Akashi?—

El General guardó silencio, sopesando los pros y los contras de hablar: si callaba, podría obtener dos favores a cambio de uno, y si hablaba... No, no ganaba nada confesando.

—En honor a la verdad este favor se lo estoy haciendo a otra persona. —Dijo, de igual forma, estaba satisfecho con lo que conseguiría por otro lado, no necesitaba nada del Moreno por los momentos. —Que te beneficie a ti es solo un plus—

— ¿Quién te lo ha pedido? ¿De qué hablas?—

—Hablo del hijo del Coronel Furihata. — "Quién resultó ser toda una joya" pensó

—Tengo entendido que el hijo del Coronel Imbecil es solo un Doncel...—

" _Solo un Doncel_ " he ahí lo maravilloso del asunto. Todos creían que el - _ya no-_ inocente y asustadizo chico era solo alguien con el don de engendrar, y allí era dónde todos fallaban, pero no Akashi, jamás Akashi.

—Los detalles de mi arreglo son confidenciales, pero me pongo en tus manos para lo que necesites. — Seijurou se levantó y se sacudió el traje, alizándose pequeñas arrugas de la chaqueta. —Estaremos en contacto, Daiki— Y sin más caminó fuera de la sala, pero se detuvo en el umbral—Por cierto, todos los gastos hospitalarios de Taiga están pagados—

—No es necesario, puedo cubrir sus gastos sin problema alguno. — Gruñó Daiki colocándose al bebé contra el hombro.

— ¿Con tu pobre sueldo de profesor? — Se burló, aunque bien sabía que Aomine tenía sus arcas llenas. —Es un regalo para mí ahijado. — Finalizó y se perdió por el pasillo.

— ¿Ahijado? — Murmuró. Luego dirigió la vista al dormido Hiro. — ¿Eres ahijado de Akashi Seijurou? — Preguntó incrédulo.

Entonces la puerta de la habitación se abrió de golpe.

— ¡Ya terminaron de operarlo!—

El corazón le zumbó en el pecho ante el grito de Satsuki. Por un momento se sintió en el limbo, temeroso de escuchar el resultado.  
  


La estancia era cálida y el jardín enorme, aunque difuso. Kagami ya no se esforzaba en ver una cosa en especifico, puesto que si enfocaba lo que creía era una flor, ésta se emborrecia y de pronto ya era solo un manchón de colores pasteles. Lo mismo con la fuente, lo mismo con los bordes.

Lo único que era en verdad solido era la persona que tenía en frente.

— ¿Entonces, nos vamos a quedar aquí? — Preguntó por quién sabe cuanta vez.

El hombre pelirrojo de ojos castaños sonrió dulcemente.

—No, mi carmín, tu tienes que volver—

— ¿Volver dónde? No quiero más dolor, me quiero quedar aquí, contigo. — Protestó el pequeño niño, tirándose a los brazos de su padre.

—Pero alguien te espera, están desesperados por que vuelvas—

— ¿Quién me espera? — Cómo todo niño curioso levantó la cabeza con los ojos grandes.

—No puedo decirlo, tienes que arriesgarte y descubrirlo por ti mismo, mi pequeño rubí—

— ¡Entonces no quiero ir! ¡Quiero quedarme contigo!—

—Taiga, papá te ama—

—Y-Yo también te amo... ¿Por qué te estás despidiendo? — Balbuceó con la cara roja.

—Porqué aunque quisiera tenerte conmigo para siempre, no puedes dejar a mi nieto solo... —Sonrió el hombre, alejándose completamente de su retoño.

— ¿Ni-nieto? ¿P-papá? — Jadeó Kagami extendiendo una mano, pero el mayor se desvaneció ante sus ojos, y con él, todo lo demás: las flores, la fuente, el jardín, la luz...

Quedó de rodillas sobre la nada. Hiperventilando, el espacio cerrándose a su alrededor.

Y cuando creyó que perdería el conocimiento...

Una risita tintineante rebotó en algún lugar. Y a esa le siguieron muchas más.

Luego un par de ojitos rojos, un cabello bicolor... Un balbuceo...  
  


Tres días había estado Taiga en la UCI (Unidad de Cuidados Intensivo) y fueron los tres días más difíciles de la vida de Aomine y los amigos del pelirrojo.

Nadie quería irse del hospital, la sala de espera que el primer día le habían cedido a Daiki ahora era exclusivamente para uso de él y los amigos de Taiga.

Hiro no dejaba los brazos de Aomine, más que para dormir. Y nadie tenía permiso de hacerse cargo de él, más que el mismo pelíazul.

Cuando Taiga salió por fin de la UCI tuvieron un par de días de paz, hasta que el galeno comunicó que el chico no despertaba porque estaba en coma.

Tres semanas habían pasado de eso, el doctor no daba ni quitaba esperanzas, apenas hablaba sin balbucear con la intensa y depredadora mirada del moreno sobre él.

—H-hiro... D-dónde...—

— ¿Taiga? — Kouki se levantó de la silla dónde había estado y se acercó corriendo al lado de la cama.

—M-mi... B-bebé...—

— ¡Oh, Dios mio! ¡V-voy a llamar al doctor! — Y dos segundos después de correr afuera, una tanda de doctores y enfermeros entró a tropel, rodeandolo por todos lados, revisando sus pupilas, sus signos vitales y preguntando de todo.

Antes de volver a la inconsciencia pudo escuchar una voz grave en la habitación, creyó que era Aomine ¿Pero que hacía él ahí? Donde sea que fuera ahí...  
  


La segunda vez que despertó lo primero que observó fue a su bebito en brazos de alguien.

El corazón se le llenó de amor y de esperanza, al mismo tiempo que el cuerpo le mandaba descargas de dolor.

—No te muevas, lo llevaré hasta ti... — Tranquilizó Daiki, manteniendo la calma por el bien del Doncel. Se levantó y con delicadeza dejó al somnoliento bebé a un lado, en la camilla doble. Akashi estaba pagando por los mejores cuidados para Taiga.

—Q-quiero cargarlo... — Balbuceó Taiga moviéndose un poco, y resintiendo en el proceso cada fibra de su ser.

—Shh, calma, tranquilizante... — Aomine lo sostuvo desde los hombros, inmovilizándolo con cuidado sobre el colchón. —No podrás cargarlo por un tiempo, Taiga—

El Doncel sintió que volvía a caer a un vacío, se sintió golpeado, y las lágrimas no tardaron en bajar y humedecer sus mejillas.

—No, vamos, no llores, Taiga. — Gruñó Daiki mortificado, limpiando con los pulgares cada una de las saladas gotas que no dejaban de bajar. — Estás muy débil, Hiro pesa mucho, pero en cuanto te recuperes no va a soltar tus brazos. — Prometió.

Kagami cerró los ojos y tomó una larga inhalación. Debía ser fuerte, no podía dejarse vencer ahora que todo había pasado por fin.

— ¿Qué sucedió?—

— ¿No recuerdas nada?—

—Lo recuerdo todo. — Gruñó el Doncel como respuesta. — ¿Qué ocurrió luego de que me desmaye? Lo último que sentí fue dolor, y lo último que escuché fueron disparos—

Aomine sopesó lo dicho con mucho cuidado. Debía planear bien sus palabras de ahí en adelante.

—Tu madre murió. — Expresó y lo miró con atención.

Las pupilas rubíes se endurecieron.

—La hubiera matado con mis propias manos, muy lentamente, para hacerle sentir una mínima parte de lo que yo sentí cuando me arrebató a mi bebé de los brazos. — Rugió con odio contenido. —Esa mujer ya no era mi madre—

—Muy bien. Nash... También murió—

—...—

Esta vez Taiga no fue capaz de decir nada, se sentía tan aliviado de escuchar eso. Se sentía libre por fin. Ya no habría un loco tras suyo, ya no temería ser atacado en un callejón, no sentiría el miedo ficticio de llegar a perder a su hijo.

Todo estaba bien. Todo iría bien a partir de ahora.

— ¿Cuándo me darán el alta? — Si, necesitaba ponerse en pies y empezar a planear que hacer de ahora en adelante, no olvidaba que no tenía casa, que la que su padre había comprado, Angélica la había hipotecado y posteriormente perdido y que vivían con Nash. Ahora que había salido vivo junto a su bebé de esa terrorífica situación, deseaba más que nada comenzar a valerse por sí mismo, empezar a hacer las cosas bien de ahora en adelante. Tomaría un trabajo de medio tiempo (o hasta dos) para pagar una niñera a Hiro, la mitad de la universidad que no cubría la beca y otras necesidades, no sabía de que manera iba a lograrlo, incluso puede que necesitará ayuda del gobierno (préstamos definitivamente no), lo único que sabía es que ahora si que iba a poder hacer todo lo que quería para que su hijo fuera feliz y nunca le faltara nada.

Daiki lo observó con frialdad. No había otra expresión que pudiera poner ante esa mirada esperanzada. Era su manera de lidiar con la pronta desilusión.

—Iré a buscar al doctor, él te lo dirá. — Anunció y sin más salió de la habitación. Obviamente sabía el diagnóstico completo del pelirrojo, pero no iba a ser él quien rompiera esa dulce expresión en su cara.

— ¿Por qué le mentiste? Su madre no está muerta, mucho menos Nash—

—Lo estarán, Satsuki. Deja de fisgonear—

— ¿Pero por qué le mentiste?—

—Estaba probándolo, en su boca estaba la sentencia de esos dos, y fue dictada. — Respondió fríamente, sin tentarse ni un poco con la expresión decepcionada de la pelirrosa.  
  


— ¿Asma? ¡¿P-pulmón colapsado?! — Chilló pálido, la maquina que seguía su ritmo cardíaco empezó a sonar agudamente, con bip-bip-bip incistentes.

—Joven Kagami, si no sé tranquiliza, me temo que tendré que cedarlo, no podemos permitir una crisis en éste momento. — Riñó el galeno.

— ¡No! — Gritó Taiga asustado. Luego miró a Daiki detrás del doctor. — ¡N-No!—

—Nadie va a cedarte, pero cálmate. — Ordenó.

Taiga inhaló un par de veces, hasta que sintió que no saldría corriendo de allí.

— ¿Cómo asma? Nunca sufrí de asma—

—Son las consecuencias del colapso pulmonar, logramos rescatarlo al intervenirte de manera inmediata, sin embargo las secuelas son inevitables—

— ¿Y es curable? ¿Qué debo hacer?—

El doctor suavizó la expresión. Era un Doncel demasiado joven para todo lo que tenía encima.

—No hay cura para el asma, Taiga—

—P-pero, no es tanto, solo debo tener un inhalador en caso de q-que... Tuve un compañero en primaria, no pasaba nada, él actuaba normal... — Intentó con todas sus fuerzas aferrarse a la esperanza.

— ¿Cuántas veces tuvo una crisis? — Cuestionó el galeno.

—N-nunca. Pues, creo una vez... En la clase de educación física, corrió muchísimo y...—

—Lo tuyo es completamente distinto, Taiga. Tu Asma es grave, puedes entrar en crisis tan solo por alterarte de más, incluso estando sentado. En cualquier momento y si no se te atiende de manera correcta y al instante... No estoy diciendo que no puedas valerte por ti mismo, sin embargo tienes que pensar en tu hijo, en algún momento, cuando te acostumbres podras volver a andar por ti mismo, incluso podrás atenderte en caso de una crisis—

— ¿Cuándo me va a dar el alta?—

—Taiga...—

— ¿Cuándo? — Gruñó con dureza.

El galeno miró a Daiki, cruzado de brazos contra la pared, al pendiente de todo, al recibir asentimiento volvió la mirada a su paciente.

—Un mes—

Taiga sólo lo observó, se tragó todo lo que estaba sintiendo, junto al dolor que le causó voler a acostarse, se enrolló junto a su bebé y cerró los ojos, ignorando todo a su alrededor. Deseando que todo fuera un sueño.


	6. NO TOXICO

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Este capitulo ah sido escrito por mi.

El goteo incesante de las tuberías rotas rompía el silencio de la habitación. Era un lugar sucio, frio, húmedo y maloliente. Pero era lo de menos.

Le había costado caro abandonar su fachada, pero de nuevo; la situación lo valía.

Así que ahí estaba; esperando, analizando sus próximos pasos. 

— ¿No escuche lo que dijiste? Repítelo por favor—

Se escucha entonces un sonido lejano, como liquido espeso que se derrama con lentitud. El aparato estaba herrumbroso, y era; según la manera en lo que la que fue pedido, más pequeño que su víctima.

—Pero si no puedes hablar, verdad— su risa suave hizo eco en el lugar, cortesía de a quien ahora le debía ciertos favores. Se levantó de su cómodo lugar, caminando hacia una pequeña mesa, tomo un enorme clavo de punta roma, acariciándolo con sus delgados dedos. —Sabes, esto; aunque no quiera admitirlo, no solo lo hago por Tai-chan— dijo, levantando el clavo, hundiéndolo despacio y con algo de dificultad debido a la oposición de la piel y los músculos —Mi muy amado padre me educo para servir, _Eres un doncel_ ; dijo, por lo tanto solo preocúpate por el esposo que te consiga y dar niños varones, que humillante no poder heredar más que escoria como tú, eso es algo cruel para escuchar sabes; un niño de escasos 5 años no debería escuchar esas palabras de su padre, un padre al que admiraba—

Kouki saco con rapidez el clavo, haciendo que salpicara algo de sangre por la acción, los guantes negros militares que portaba se mancharon, pero no le dio importancia.

—Eres grosera por no responder a mi palabras— le dijo, hundiendo una vez más el clavo en el lado contrario, sudaba un poco debido al esfuerzo, el aire viciado del lugar no ayudaba y el charco de sangre poco a poco iba creciendo bajo sus pies le provocaba repugnancia—Prometí que haría un buen trabajo haciéndote sufrir y eso hare, así que para fines más prácticos te inyecte un anticoagulante, no queremos que te desangres antes de tiempo, también una dosis pequeña de analgésicos, así no te iras a cual sea que sea tu lugar feliz, los torturados suelen disociar e irse a ser felices en sus mentes, no; en definitiva no mereces esa opción—

El aparato comprimía el cuerpo de la madre o la que debió comportarse como madre de Taiga tenía solo un espacio para los ojos, mismos que le veían inyectados en sangre, quizá por el dolor, quizá por la furia de sus acciones. 

—Puedo ver en tu mirada aun el odio por Tai-chan, por el hecho de no haberte quedado con el pequeño Hiro, pero dime ¿Qué ibas a hacer con él? ¿Convertirlo en un abusivo cono Nash, un monstruo como tú? No lamento para nada que tus planes se frustraran— 

Para ese momento Kouki ya llevaba insertados más de 10 clavos, los cambiaba de lugar cada cierto tiempo, haciendo que el dolor fuera molesto más no mortífero. Kouki continuaba hablando con su víctima, le contaba las novedades que sabía de Taiga, los planes de futuro que de seguro llevaría a cabo —Quizá piensas que vas a salir con vida de aquí... eso no será posible...—

La doncella que Aomine había mandado a hacer, tenía un solo fin. El sufrimiento, por dentro constaba con pequeños clavos gruesos, no más grandes que la palma de una mano y así la mujer continuó sufriendo durante dos días antes de morir.

Kouki se había tomado su tiempo con ella, tenía muchos planes a decir verdad pero Angélica al final había perdido la vida demasiado pronto para su gusto. ¿Quién iba a decir que él estaba tan bien versado en métodos de tortura?

—Veo que el trabajo está hecho Kouki— escucho el castaño a sus espaldas mientras se quitaba los guantes sucios —Debo decir que; sí que le pusiste mucho empeño—

—Estoy seguro que es algo que Taiga no lo agradecerá, pero lo haría de nuevo de cualquier forma—

—¿Tiene que ver tu padre en esto de casualidad?—

—Eso es algo que no le importa—

Para Kouki tenía que mucho que ver con su padre, y sabía que el pelirrojo lo pensaba. Habiendo sido criado como solo una dama de compañía por el solo hecho de ser alguien capaz de dar a luz. Su padre lo había relegado a las sombras, intentándolo casar una y otra vez desde que había cumplido los doce años, aprendió a protegerse a base de asesinatos, aprendió que una sonrisa y unos cuantos sonrojos, a las personas correctas obraban maravillas, aprendió el manejo de las armas y el veneno, aprendió que las apariencias son engañosas y sobre todo, aprendió que su padre jamás lo amaría por quien era, o por quien podía traer al mundo, así que se dedicó a eso, a prender en la oscuridad de la mansión de su padre, a aprender lo necesario para sobrevivir. Por supuesto el descarado de su padre no lo sabía, lo infravaloraba. 

Hasta que una noche, teniendo los 18 años cumplidos su padre había cruzado la raya. Los últimos tres pretendientes habían perdido la vida de manera misteriosa y arto de la situación el Coronel Furihata cogió a su único hijo y lo llevo donde un alto mando, decir que el hombre era repugnante era un cumplido así que Kouki se horrorizo cuando su padre le lanzo a sus brazos.

—El general Masahiro será tu nuevo dueño, no hay necesidad de una boda después de todo él ya está casado—

Kouki comprendió en ese momento que solo sería una incubadora, un mero disfrute sexual, el camino fácil y seguro para un ascenso de su padre, mas no pensó que quisiera tan poco para él, su único hijo. 

Kouki entro en pánico y cegado por la rabia acabo asesinando con sus manos a ambos hombres. Pasado el shock inicial de sus actos procedió a limpiar el lugar y esconder los cadáveres, pero sabía que podría ser atrapado si no media muy bien sus pasos. Llevo a ambos a un bosque de caza cercana y los dejo a la intemperie con las suficientes muestras de que se encontraban de caza; rifles, balas, ropa, todo lo necesario para montar un campamento y por supuesto, un par de lobos. 

Fueron dos días de nerviosismo y miedo a ser atrapado, pero había valido cada maldito momento.

Después de jugar al hijo doliente, abandono todo sin mirar atrás. Estaba seguro que la viuda también agradeció la inesperada muerte de su marido, ya que no hizo por presionar por una investigación más exhaustiva.

Y un año después, conoció a Taiga y Kuroko en la universidad, volviéndose amigos con facilidad. Legando hasta la situación actual. 

No le había importado venderle su alma a Akashi Seijuuro cuando de alguna manera averiguo de quien era hijo, su pasado y la extraña muerte de su padre. Decir que casi muere al saber lo que le había pasado a su mejor amigo y a su hijo es quedarse corto. Se escondió entre el equipo táctico que fue en busca de Taiga a la casa de seguridad en donde lo tenían y; estando encubierto estuvo a nada de matar a ese par de bastardos. Siendo la mano de Akashi Seijuuro quien se lo impidiera.

Entonces hicieron un trato. _Nash es para Daiki, toma a la mujer y has que su sufrimiento sea incomparable_ , le había dicho; _Pero a cambio quiero..._

—Espero que no olvides nuestro trato Kouki...— le dijo antes de marcharse  
  
  
  


Habían pasado exactamente dos semanas desde su rescate, y Kagami sentía una pequeña necesidad de saltar por la ventana. Figurativamente claro. Por nada del mundo se permitiría quitar la vista de su hijo. Le preocupaba que fuera muy apegado a Daiki, pero de alguna manera se le hacía adorable la forma en la que el moreno cuidaba con tanta devoción a su pequeño.

Estaba sentado en un lujoso sillón en medio de la sala del departamento del moreno, mientras este enseñaba a su hijo con sus primeros pasos, por un lado se sentía celoso de no ser el quien estuviera al otro lado del camino alzando los brazos para recibir a su niño y por el otro agradecía que fuera el moreno porque aún le dolía respirar.

Taiga se tragaba la vergüenza y la incomodidad por el hecho de que el moreno lo ayudaba desde levantarse de la cama por las mañanas hasta entrar a la cama por las noches; y que decir de las duchas, le lavaba el cuerpo con una minuciosidad que le avergonzaba. Pero a la vez le calentaba el alma.

Un mes y dos semanas más tarde estaba caminando como tigre en jaula. 

_Taiga no cargues a Hiro, bañes a Hiro, no vistas a Hiro_

_Taiga no cocines porque podrías lastimarte_.

_Taiga no es necesario que limpies las habitaciones, ya hay alguien a quien le pago para eso._

_Taiga no salgas del departamento, no; aun no puedes ir a la escuela_

_Taiga no comas helado_

_Taiga no comas hamburguesas_

¡Eso era el colmo! Podría decirle cualquier cosa menos eso, renunciar a cargar a su bebe, ni que pesara una tonelada. Y bueno; extrañaba las hamburguesas.

Pero ese no era el punto, estaba cansado y Aomine "Imbécil" Daiki se iría a dormir con el perro; figurativamente hablando porque aunque le gustaran, seguro que el moreno no le permitiría tener uno.  
  
  


—Deberías reconsiderar tus acciones Dai-chan, si sigues de esa manera Tai-chan huira de ti—

Daiki ignoro olímpicamente las palabras de la chica de cabello rosa, estaba corrigiendo algunos exámenes, al mismo tiempo que revisaba unos papeles sobre el estado actual de Taiga. El asma y el daño bronquial estaba algo controlado, pero no iba a permitir que tuviera una crisis, también las finanzas del pelirrojo eran revisadas, Akashi le había dicho que el chico tenía una cuantiosa suma de dinero a su nombre que había sido bien jugada en la bolsa por su madre y el bastardo de Nash, por lo que tendría una buena economía por lo menos para media vida si este quisiera, pero Daiki aún estaba reacio a decirle eso al pelirrojo.

—Si Tai-chan se entera te odiara—

—Taiga no lo sabrá si no se lo dices Satsuki—

—¡Lo tratas como a un minusválido y no lo es!—

—Solo quiero protegerlo—

—¡Eso no es protección! Ambos necesitan ayuda, por favor Dai-chan—

Daiki sabía que ella tenía razón, pero en su mente tenía un millar de escenarios en los cuales perdía a Taiga y a Hiro y no estaba dispuesto a permitirlo. Recordaba en día en el que Akashi le diera el lugar donde se encontrase el bastardo de Nash, solo hizo una sola cosa, una.

Entro a la habitación donde lo tenían y de un solo disparo en la frente, lo asesino. Para después vaciarle el cargador al cadáver.

Akashi más tarde le preguntaría porque de ello. Porque no uso sus dotes bien aprendidos en la guerra de tortura. El solo respondería que tenía mejor cosas que hacer que perder su tiempo con una escoria como lo era el rubio, y que esas cosas mejores que hacer se llaman Taiga y Hiro.

Así que para él su tiempo debía de ser invertido en ambos pelirrojos, sus vidas, su protección, su salud. Todo. Dejo los papeles por un lado, haciendo un par de llamadas y esquivando las palabras de su amiga se marchó.

Sin embargo cuando llego a su hogar casi le da un aneurisma.

—¡Pero qué demonios crees que estás haciendo Taiga!—

La visión le era terrorífica, el pelirrojo se encontraba en el balcón con el niño entre sus brazos mientras lo mecía sonriente, Daiki elimino la distancia entre ambos con rapidez, tomándolo del brazo para arrastrarlo dentro. Cuando sintió que ponía mucha presión en la suave piel del trigueño la quito de inmediato, levantándolo del suelo con rapidez.

—¡Pero qué demonios Ahomine! ¡Bájame! Puedo jodidamente caminar—

—¡Silencio!—  
  


Taiga tembló entre sus brazos mientras apretaba a su bebe entre sus brazos, sintió profundo terror ante el recuerdo de ese hombre de ojos verde jade. Sintió las lágrimas caer por sus mejillas y se odio por sentirse débil y patético. Escucho a su bebe gimotear entre su cuerpo y el del moreno y lo odio por hacer que su bebe se sintiera incómodo.

En cuanto sintió como era depositado con un cuidado en la suave cama sintió que quería gritar de irritación, de frustración.

—Estoy cansado...— le dijo

—Por supuesto que lo estas— grito el moreno —Poniéndote en peligro en el balcón de esa manera—

—¿Creíste que me lanzaría del sexto piso? ¿Qué el viento me lanzaría? ¿Qué Hiro caería de mis brazos?—

Kagami se levantó dejando a su bebe en la cama, que gracias a dios los ignoraba olímpicamente mientras jugaba con el control del televisor.

—Vuelve a la cama Taiga—

— ¡Como el infierno que lo hago! ¡Estoy harto de tu sobre protección! ¡Me largo con Kuroko y Furi!— Taiga se tambaleo un poco y sintió que el aire entraba con dificultad en sus pulmones pero ignoro ese hecho en pos de su ira —No puedo ir ni al maldito baño sin tu aprobación, no volveré a sentirme acorralado ¡Nunca más!—

Daiki lo veía impactado, pero pronto su vista altamente entrenada vio el dispar movimiento de su diafragma, como un color azulino reptaba con lentitud a los antes labios cereza y el ligero temblor en sus manos.

—Taiga, hablemos con tranquilidad ¿Quieres? Solo... cálmate ¿Si?—

Pero esas palabras solo hicieron lo contrario. _"Terminaras ahogándolo tú mismo, Dai-chan y entonces si perderás a Tai-chan y al pequeño Hiro"_

Taiga comenzó a despotricar sobre las acciones del moreno, ya que había empezado a quejarse sintió que una presa de años de bajar la cabeza se rompían y las palabras solo salieron y salieron, pero con forme el vómito salía, su corazón latía con rapidez, su respiración se agitaba, luces bailaban en la periferia de sus ojos.

Pronto Hiro comenzó a incomodarse por las voces, la voz de Taiga quejándose y la de Daiki pidiéndole que se calmara por su salud. Cuando Taiga se mareo y casi cae al piso llevándose las manos a su garganta Daiki se dio cuenta de que quizá Satsuki tuviera razón, se estaba volviendo el hombre controlador que alguna vez vio a su padre ser y; sintiendo la desesperación de perder al único hombre que había amado en mucho tiempo; dándose cuenta en ese justo momento que Taiga era el único hombre con el que quería estar; sin contar a Hiro, el seria como su hijo.

Daiki apenas tuvo tiempo de tomar al pelirrojo entre sus brazos cuando se desmayó, años de entrenamiento en el ejército no lo habían entrenado para el estrés y el malestar de ver a quien amaba de esa manera.

Una y otra vez veía a Taiga caer en la desesperación y esta vez era su culpa. Entre los llantos de Hiro y su desesperación llamo a Midorima, que era el más cercano.  
  
  


—Tienes un serio problema de control y de ira-nanodayo, tienes que tratar con eso—

—¿Cómo esta Taiga?—

—Le he hecho una nueva prueba de Espirometría para verificar la cantidad de aire que puede exhalar después de una inhalación profunda, sus niveles aún se consideran de riesgo pero; Aomine, hay un tratamiento que—

—No, eso limitaría su vida a...—

—¿Y acaso no la estas limitando ya tú? ¿No es por eso que discutieron? Además es el mi paciente, no tu—

Taiga estaba escuchando lo que ambos hombres decían, tenía miedo claro y quizá entendía el actuar del moreno, pero quería vivir el resto de su vida atado a una cama sin hacer más que ver crecer a su Hiro de lejos.

—Merezco más que esto Daiki— dijo, alertado a ambos hombres —Merezco más que... ser un jodido florero en tu hermoso departamento, no soy... no me conviertas en lo que Angélica quería, la diferencia entre tu y Nash es que tu no me violas y golpeas—

Daiki se quedó sin palabras, ser considerado un abusador por el hombre al que amaba era como un disparo directo a su corazón y no pudo soportarlo, salió iracundo de la habitación sin siquiera ver las lágrimas en el rostro de Taiga.

—¿Cuál es el tratamiento?—

—Es arriesgado pero tendrás una mejor calidad de vida—

—No importa, ¿Cual es?—

—No podrás jugar baloncesto, correr y un nuevo embarazo sería peligroso más no imposible-nanodayo—

—Midorima...—

—Termoplastia bronquial, se calienta con un electrodo el interior de las vías respiratorias en los pulmones y reduce el tamaño del músculo dentro. Esto limita la capacidad de las vías respiratorias para contraerse y por ende, facilita la respiración y reduce los ataques en lo posible—

—Hazlo—  
  
  


Daiki volvió pasada la media noche al departamento. Entro algo tambaleante en dirección a la habitación del pelirrojo, Hiro descansaba en una habitación continua, dado que incluso había obligado a Taiga a dormir separados, abrió la puerta para verificar que el niño durmiera con paz y tranquilidad y así era.

Luego, se dirigió a donde sabía que Taiga estaba y casi la ligera ebriedad que traía encima desaparece al no verlo en la cama, pero sus latidos asustados pararon al verlo dormido en el sillón junto a la ventana.

—Es muy tarde ya— le escucho hablar 

—No sé cómo lidiar ante el miedo de perderte de nuevo—

—Lo sé...— le respondió

—No sé cómo... no quiero... no quiero dejarte ir y que mueras sin que pueda protegerte—

—Lo se también—

—No sé cómo protegerte sin asfixiarte... literalmente—

—Algo podremos hacer—

Daiki se acercó dejando caer sus rodillas en pie del sillón, apoyando su cabeza sobre los muslos del pelirrojo. Sintió las manos tibias acariciar su cabello, aferrándose a ese hombre como si de ello dependiera su vida.

—Si te pierdo, si los pierdo de nuevo... creo que moriré Taiga—

—Sé que nos salvarías—

—No, no lo sabes, porque puedo luchar contra cualquiera que intentara hacerles daño, pero no puedo contra las circunstancias, contra los accidentes, no puedo—

—Saldremos de esta Ahomine, así que deja de ser un Ahomine—

—Y tu un Bakagami—

—¡Hey! Te recuerdo que fui el mejor de tu clase—

Daiki no dijo más nada, seguro como el infierno que les quedaba mucho camino por recorrer, pero estaba seguro que de alguna manera saldrían adelante juntos.

—Quiero darle mi apellido a Hiro—

—Más lento Profesor, ni siquiera me has pedido una maldita cita—  
  
  


**FIN**


	7. Epilogo 1: PODEMOS

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Capitulo escrito por LuisaPaz4

El tratamiento salió a la perfección. Los resultados fueron al 100% exitoso. Si bien ya no podría volver a jugar básquet, ni hacer deporte, ni surfear, ni nada excesivo, al menos podría caminar sin sentir que moriría cada dos metros recorridos.

Ahora podía estar tras Hiro cuando daba pasos tambaleantes hacia cualquier lado, podía bañarlo y sacarlo a pasear al parque en las tardes. Podía encargarse de su pequeño como siempre lo había hecho.

Ahora vivía con Daiki, definitivamente.

Muchas cosas habían cambiado a raíz de su tratamiento con los electrodos.

Principalmente porqué Aomine había estado a punto de colapsar de miedo cuando Taiga había entrado a la sala donde se le harían los choques. Había tenido suficiente tiempo para reflexionar acerca de lo qué estaba haciendo.

Ser comparado con un abusador asqueroso como Nash, fue la gota que rebasó el vaso. Algo estaba haciendo mal, a pesar de creer que lo estaba haciendo todo bien. Debía arreglarlo, por él mismo, por Taiga y por Hiro debía arreglarlo.

No quería darle esa vida a sus dos nuevos amores.

Kagami fue el hombre más feliz del mundo al saber y tener testigos (Satsuki) de que el Moreno estaba yendo a terapia, con un especialista en Estrés Pos-Traumático en militares.

El proceso, al igual que el suyo propio, fue lento y angustioso. Sin embargo, luego de unos cuantos (cinco meses) los resultados se vislumbraban en ambos.

A Aomine aún le costaba dejar salir a Taiga. Cuando este se ponía a realizar cualquier trabajo que pareciera un poco duro: como cargar la silla alta de comer de Hiro de un lado al otro, Daiki simplemente se daba media vuelta y se escondía en cualquier lado, para no mirarlo, para no arrebatarle el objeto, para no reñirlo, para no comprobar que estuviera bien.

La primera crisis asmática que Taiga había tenido luego del tratamiento había sido por correr tras Hiro en un intento desesperado y exitoso de evitar que cayera del respaldo del sofá al que se había subido sin el mayor darse cuenta. Lo había atrapado, gracias al cielo, pero a costa de caer al suelo respirando a penas, los labios azules y llorando. El trayecto de la cocina al Living era mínimo, pero solo eso y el susto que le pegó su niño travieso fueron suficiente para desencadenar la crisis.

Más Daiki acababa de llegar de su trote matutino y con agilidez había buscado el inhalador que Taiga se negaba a llevar en el bolsillo y había resuelto la situación.

Claro que las aguas se caldearon un segundo después.  
  
  


— ¿Cuántas veces tengo que decirte que tengas el jodido inhalador a mano? — Riñó Aomine sin poder contenerse, a pesar de que había actuado con tranquila frialdad, el corazón estaba que se le salía del pecho. Ver a Taiga en una crisis nunca iba a ser fácil, a pesar del tratamiento, el riesgo todavía era mayor a la media.

—No... Se supone que... Deba pasar... Nada aquí... — Respondió Kagami entre lentas inhalaciones, guiado por la mano morena en su pecho.

Finalmente Daiki explotó y se puso en pies, dejando al pelirrojo sentado en el piso. Hiro hacia mucho que había gateado en dirección a una de sus tantas pelotitas de colores regadas por el apartamento.

— ¡¿Por qué mierda no puedes ser más consciente con tu...?!—

— ¿Con mi discapacidad? ¡Vamos! ¡Dilo, imbécil! — Taiga interrumpió, indignado y enojado a partes iguales.

—Con tu condición, Taiga, era eso lo que iba a decir, vamos, no te alteres, por favor. — Daiki volvió a arrodillarse al lado del Doncel, rodeó su cintura con una mano y la otra la presionó en su pecho, instándole a tomar solo el aire que necesitaba y que podía. —Piensa en esto: si llegas a tener una crisis estando solo con Hiro, y yo no llegase a tiempo como lo hice hoy ¿Qué harás? ¿Te dejaras morir con el niño mirando? ¿Será así?—

—N-no, pero no tienes que gritarme para hacérmelo entender... Odio que grites—

—Y yo odio ese agujero angustioso en mi estómago cuando te veo así—

—Lo siento, pero Hiro casi se cae del sofá—

—Yo puedo entender eso, incluso yo hubiera corrido a atajarlo, pero todo hubiera sido diferente si te hubiera encontrado controlando la crisis con el inhalador y no casi inconsciente en el piso—

—Entiendo el punto, lo llevaré en el bolsillo de ahora en adelante. — Prometió Taiga avergonzado.

—No volveré a gritarte, trabajaré en ello. — Prometió Daiki a su vez. — Pero ahora, creo que merezco un beso. Haber estado trotando y luego el susto que me hiciste pasar pudo haber sido fulminante para mi corazón ¿no crees?—

Taiga rio apenas, se mordió el labio y volteó a ver a Hiro, el pequeño estaba intentando comerse una pelota más grande que su cabeza con toda la fuerza de su añito y medio.

Volvió la cara al Moreno, que esperaba con paciencia, como un buen chico. Entre ellos había habido más bien poco _-muy poco-_ contacto de ese tipo: se habían abrazo y besado en el calor de un momento u otro, pero algo así; pedido premeditadamente era más bien vergonzoso.

Pero quería ese contacto...

Cerró los ojos y se dejó ir en los labios del mayor, juntándolos con suavidad y con nervios, el cuerpo temblando completo.

Daiki escondió una sonrisa de satisfacción y ternura, rodeó la cintura del Doncel con ambos brazos y se lo subió a horcajadas sobre el regazo, aún arrodillado en el suelo, luego llevó una mano a su cabeza y profundizó ese beso. Taiga abrió la boca, en clara invitación, y Aomine aceptó sin mucho ruego, hundió la lengua con suavidad en la cabida ajena, saboreando cada recóndito lugar, compartiendo respiraciones y tibia saliva, deleitándose con el dulce sabor de esa tierna boca que se disponía completa para él.

Al separarse, Kagami respiraba agitadamente, pero satisfecho y feliz.

— ¡Mami! — Balbuceó Hiro, con esa voz aguda de niño, intentado colarse entre ambos pechos.

Daiki rio ante la fulminante mirada de Taiga.

—Se supone que iba a decirme "Papi" — reprochó el menor.  
  
  


Luego de esa crisis vinieron unas cuantas más, era inevitable en un chico tan activo como Taiga, llegó a dar al hospital un par de veces, pero luego de año y medio no más: Taiga aprendió a auxiliarse a sí mismo, a medirse en sus acciones, a cuidarse por el bien de su hijo y de su pareja.

Aomine también había tenido su progreso, entendiendo que Taiga definitivamente podía valerse por sí mismo. Por eso, hacían medio año atrás le había confesado lo de su "herencia", dándole la oportunidad de irse si así lo quería. Sabía que él chico se enojaría, que lo golpearía y que posiblemente iba a tener una crisis mortal, más, grande su sorpresa al no obtener nada de eso.

Kagami sólo sonrió y dijo; " _Sabía que papá no pudo haberme dejado a la deriva."_

Y nada más, en ese mismo instante le había otorgado el poder para hacer y deshacer con ese dinero. Taiga no tenía ni la más mínima idea de finanzas, o de la bolsa. Y aunque Aomine le había dicho que podría enseñarlo, Kagami simplemente se había negado.

— ¿Quieres deshacerte de mi? Porqué puedo tomar mis cosas y a mi hijo e irme. — Había espetado.

Aomine lo había tacleado en un abrazo doloroso.

—Jamás. El día que tú te vayas... el día en que ustedes se vayan, mejor dispárame al corazón, será más rápido y menos dolorosos a comparación de la lenta agonía que su partida me provocará. — Había susurrando trabajosamente, casi en un sollozo.

—No nos iremos, nunca, pero no me jodas más con lo del dinero ¿Okay, Aomine?—

—Ok, pero entonces lo trabajaré y lo que se vaya ganando lo pondré en una cuenta para la universidad de Hiro—

—Eso me parece perfecto—

Y Hiro creció más rápido de lo que pudieran imaginar, justo ahora, con 4 añitos, era su primer día en el jardín.

—P-pero no tiene que entrar ahora, puede esperar un par de años más...—

La maestra sólo sonreía ante la común escena, los padres de los niños lloraban y sufrían más que los mismos pequeños al dejarlos.

—Aún hay tiempo de huir, por favor, por favor...—

—Papá. No. Hiro tiene que aprender—

Taiga contuvo la carcajada. Estaba de pies tras Daiki, quien estaba arrodillado a los pies de Hiro.

—Pero, campeón, el año que viene también puedes aprender...—

—Papá. — Riñó el pequeño, con una sola palabra, tal como le había aprendido al Moreno. Luego le puso una manito en la mejilla, consolador. La maestra estaba que moría de ternura ante la imagen. —Ahora podrás venir a buscarme, lo prometo. — Aseguró y dejó un corto besito en los labios de Daiki.

—Esta bien, diviértete, y si quieres que venga a buscarte antes, en cualquier momento, solo dile a la maestra que me llame ¿si? — Al ver que el niño asentía se levantó, se sacudió las rodillas del vaquero y miró a la maestra con frialdad. — ¿Entendió? Si mi hijo le pide que me llame, usted dejara de hacer cualquier cosa que esté haciendo y me llamará al segundo o yo voy a...—

— ¡Aomine! — Interrumpió Kagami con los ojos grandes, tomó al Moreno del brazo y empezó a arrastrarlo lejos del jardín de niños. —Lo siento mucho maestra, no le haga caso por favor. — Se disculpó de lejos, la profesora solo hizo un gesto de " _no importa, me amenanzan todo el tiempo_ " —Adiós, mi amor, vendré por ti en la tarde, pórtate bien, te amo—

—También te amo, mami y a papá también. — Se rió el niño.  
  
  


— ¿Cómo pudiste amenazar a la profesora de esa manera, Ahomine? — Protesto Taiga dejando las Llaves a un lado de la puerta y caminando con dirección al Living, tenía tarea que hacer, ese era el último semestre que tomaba online, puesto que teniendo a Hiro en el Kinder, le daría tiempo de asistir a la universidad, obviamente no Nocturna, pero eso era solo algo para bien.

—No la amenacé, solo la advertí. — Se justificó el ex militar, caminando tras su chico. Lo alcanzó y lo rodeó con los brazos por la espalda. —Aún estoy algo nervioso de dejarlo en un lugar desconocido tanto tiempo... — Murmuró besando despacio una porción de su cuello descubierto.

— ¿Desconocido? ¡No me hagas reír! Buscaste el Jardín más reconocido de toda la ciudad, nos mudamos cerca de él ¡Queda a veinte minutos! Y eso porque no pudiste comprar el edificio del frente, lo estuviste espiando por tres meses, hiciste que Satsuki te enviará el expediente de cada uno de los profesores del plantel, director incluido, incluso, y no sé de dónde sacas tanto tiempo, le pediste información de todos y cada uno de los padres de los niños que estudian allí. ¡MÁS DESCONOCIDO SOY YO PARA TI! — Finalizó Taiga con ademanes exaltados, si bien Aomine estaba más controlado, algunas mañas nunca pero jamás iba a perderlas, pero eso Taiga podía entenderlo, Daiki los amaba demasiado.

—Igual estoy nervioso. — Refunfuño mordisqueando bajo su oreja. —Tengo unas terribles ganas de ir a espiarlo toda la tarde y asegurarme de que esté bien—

— ¡No vas a hacer eso! ¡Ngh! — Un jadeo le corto la réplica. —Tómate un té, o lo que quieras, pero no vas a espiar a Hiro—

— ¿Y que tal si mejor lo hacemos? — Sugirió roncamente. —Ahora no tienes que morder la almohada, podrás gemir tan alto como quieras...—

—N-no, ni lo creas, t-tengo tarea que hacer... — Negó sin fuerza, dejándose caer el el pecho de Daiki.

—Te ayudaré con ella. — Prometió. Lo tomó el brazos, cual novia, y se dirigió a la habitación.  
  
  


— ¡Ahh! ¡Más d-duro! ¡Waah-ah! — Taiga estaba en cuatro sobre el colchón, chillando y gimiendo sin control, ayudándose de los antebrazos para balancearse a los encuentros de las embestidas del Moreno.

Aomine lo sostenía de la cintura, midiéndose como siempre, no quería sobrecargarlo, le daba tanto placer como quería y justo donde quería.

Pero para Taiga ya no era suficiente, no era una jodida muñeca, no se iba a romper.

— ¡Arg! — Gritó frustrado, sabía que Daiki no estaba satisfecho con ese ritmo. Se zafó de las manos grandes y se le tiro encima, quedando a horcajadas sobre el varón.

— ¿Taiga? — Se sorprendió Aomine, intentado sostenerlo de la cintura.

— ¡No! ¡Manos fuera! — Manoteó con dureza. Apartándolas. —Arriba. — Ordenó, Daiki obedeció y las subió por encima de su cabeza, como si estuvieran atadas. —Yo tomaré lo que tu; cobarde, no me quieres dar—

Y sin más, se sostuvo con una mano del pecho Moreno, se alzó un poco sobre sus rodillas y metiendo la mano entre sus piernas, tomó el miembro de Daiki y lo puso en posición, para ir bajando poco a poco sobre él. Empalandose a sí mismo con ánimo y deseo ardoroso. Gimió al llegar a la mitad.

—Despacio, bebé...— Instó Daiki apretando los labios, aguantando las ganas de embestir él mismo desde abajo, ahogado por la lasciva imagen de Taiga montándolo.

—Cállate. — Siseó el pelirrojo, dejándose caer de sentón. Más echo la cabeza hacia atrás al sentir la gruesa extensión tan profunda como nunca antes. —Ohhh... — Gimió largamente, casi convulsionando de tanto placer... — Ahora si... — Abrió los ojitos nublados y miró a su novio con picardía antes de alzarse, sacando la polla de su culo hasta la mitad, colocó ambas manos sobre el pecho de Aomine y se dejó caer.

Ambos gimieron esta vez.

Taiga empezó un bailoteo sobre la cadera de Daiki, dando sentones bruscos y certeros, empalándose tal como quería, chillando y gimoteando cada vez que la gorda polla pegaba justo en su próstata.

Y Aomine no se quedaba atrás, los movimientos circulares del chico, y la presión en su pene lo estaban descontrolando de a poco.

— ¡Ah! ¡WAH! ¡Ahh! — Los chillidos fueron provocados por Daiki, quien utilizando los talones se empezó a impulsar hacia arriba al encuentro de los sentones de Taiga.

El Doncel se bamboleaba para todos lados, a penas podía mantenerse arriba.

El sudor recorría todo su su cuerpo, la piel la tenía enrojecida y marcada con los chupetones y mordidas de Daiki.

El aire empezó a escasearle de los pulmones, los ojos se le nublaron y de un momento a otro dejó de moverse, inahando pobremente.

Aomine lo notó e inmediatamente lo colocó contra la cama, quedando entre sus piernas.

—N-no te... Detengas... Por favor... — Jadeó el menor entre respiraciones.

Daiki estaba descontrolado ya, no iba a detenerse, pero tenía suficiente control para saber que hacer.

Llevó una mano a la boca del chico y la cubrió, dejando solo una abertura entre los dedos para tomar poco aire, el problema de las crisis era que al sentir que el aire empezaba a faltar, la persona se desesperaba intentando tomar más aire del que podía y necesitaba y eso propiciaba los ataques.

Taiga llevó ambas manos a la que le cabria la boca e intentó apartarla, más sus intentos fueron en vano, y cuando Aomine empezó a embestirlo con una violencia desmedida, el cerebro se le desconectó.

Daiki siguió embistiendo con fuerza, con brusquedad, una parte de su cerebro al pendiente de detener el principio de la crisis asmáticas. Y lo logró.

— ¡Ahh! ¡Gwaag! — Gimoteó Taiga, las mejillas mojadas de lágrimas y saliva. Era una imagen preciosa a ojos de Aomine. —Y-ya me veng... ¡Ohhhw! — Gimió al correrse largamente entre ambos vientres.

Y un segundo después Aomine terminó dentro del cuerpo del Doncel, profundo y abundante, tanto que el semen espeso terminó desbordándose fuera.

Finalmente se dejó caer a un lado de su pelirrojo, atrayéndolo hacia su pecho en un apretado abrazo, sin importarle lo pegajoso que estaban.

—Sé que estoy tomando anticonceptivas, pero no me gusta que te corras adentro... — Murmuró Taiga enfurruñado.

— ¿Por qué? — Se sonrió Daiki. —A mí me gusta rellenarte como a un pastelito—

— ¡Deja de decir guarradas! — Chilló Taiga avergonzado hasta la médula. —Es difícil sacarlo después—

—Yo puedo ayudarte con eso... — Sugirió Aomine con picardía

— ¡Ni lo pienses! — Espetó, mas sintió la vibración del pecho de Daiki producto de la risa. —Además, sabes que ningún anticonceptivo es cien por ciento confiable...—

—Ya lo sé, pero nada va a pasar, no vas a quedar embarazado, Taiga. — Prometió.

—No es que no quiera, lo sabes, pero un embarazo arruinaría todo el avance de mi condición. — Se disculpó, enterrando la cabeza en el pecho de Daiki.

—Lo sé, y no te pondría en peligro...—

Era por eso que antes de cambiar las píldoras anticonceptivas de Taiga por vitaminas, había investigado muy bien el rango de riesgo de un embarazo en una persona con Asma Severa Controlada.

El riesgo era mínimo si se tenían los cuidado adecuados, y los tendría.

No es que deseara un hijo con tantas ansias, puesto que con su pequeño Hiro era más que suficiente. Pero, no quería perder a Taiga, no quería que ya no dependiera de él.

El embarazo lo pondría en una situación de riesgo mortal mínimo, pero totalmente dependiente de Daiki.

Y así, podría cuidarlo siempre, estar al pendiente de él, no quería perderlos. Los amaba demasiado.

Él sabría cuidar de sus chicos más que bien. Los protegería del mundo, a toda costa.  
  
  


**FIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIN**.


	8. La venganza al enemigo se sirve en plato (de mierda) frío

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Este capitulo ha sido escrito por mi. Y ahora si es el fin.  
> Muchas gracias por llegar hasta esta aventura llamada colaboración entre @LuisaPaz4 y su servidor.  
> Nos vemos en el próximo proyecto si lo hay algún día.

_Y sin son hamburguesas mejor.._.

  
_Playa de_ _Koh_ _Samui, una isla situada en el Golfo de Tailandia, al sur de Tailandia. 12:35_ _pm_ _30 de marzo_

El aire fresco con olor salado llegaba a sus fosas nasales y le gustaba. En sus manos tenía un deliciosa bebida fría de a saber que fruta, pero demonios; era deliciosa por lo que no le importaba.

A cada lado suyo estaban sus mejores amigos. Estaba seguro que si les pedía a ese par de chicos matar con él y esconder el cadáver lo harían. Y bueno; ahí estaban los resultados.

Los tres en esa elegante playa, disfrutando de la vista, su pequeño hijo jugaba con un hiperactivo rubio frente a ellos con una hermosa sonrisa en su rostro.

Acaricio su visible vientre cuando vio como uno de sus amigos que se veía un poco más grande, vomitaba copiosamente la arena mientras lloraba y no pudo evitar rodar los ojos en molestia. Pobre, lo suyo era aún más molesto.

¿Pero cómo es que habían acabado ahí todos ellos por ya más de un mes?

Bueno...

  
_28 de Febrero, sábado; desayuno con sus amigos_

Kagami estaba que moría, de miedo, de dolor, de muchas cosas que se reunían en su cabeza como un remolino, uno muy destructivo. Habiendo pasado ya más de dos años de todo los sucesos dolorosos de su vida, _**eso**_ ; no era algo con lo que pensó se toparía.

Escuchaba las risas de su hijo fuera de las pequeñas cuatro paredes en las que se encontraba, exactamente en el baño de un muy extraño en actitud, Kouki. Ya después averiguaría porque estaba más nervioso que lo habitual.

—¿Kagami-kun está bien ahí adentro?—

Ah, ciertamente ese era Kuroko. Sabía que su amigo era de temer. ¿No estaría demás preguntarle a alguien como el que hacer en su situación? Después de todo ¿No decían que era un ente maldito dispuesto a devorar el alma de tu enemigo por el precio correcto?

—Si... lo estoy, pero... me preguntaba si... podrías ayudarme en un... Asunto—

Había evitado magistralmente un ataque asmático a penas por nada. Puesto que sus frías y temblorosas manos sostenían una prueba positiva de embarazo.

Salió del cuarto de baño con la prueba bien guardada, viendo la ceja levantada del peli celeste preguntando en silencio algo que podía intuir en su mente.

—Claro que puedo Kagami-kun—

—Hiro es un buen niño— le dijo el castaño desde la sala, mientras le daba vueltas a su retoño y este reía sin parar.

Esa tarde se dio cuenta de que las apariencias engañan. No solo porque mientras las palabras brotaban de su boca junto con las lágrimas, las expresiones del siempre asustadizo Furihata Kouki cambiaron; y después cambiaron la propia y la del peli celeste, con el mismo pensamiento bien enraizado en sus mentes.

_Furihata Kouki era un ente malvado._

Uno peor que Kuroko, pensó además el pelirrojo.

  
La venganza nunca olvida. La venganza no caduca. Si tu enemigo piensa que le has perdonado la vida, mejor. Así le caerá de sorpresa. Así que ahí estaba una semana después de su charla con ese par de chicos a los que llamaba amigos.

Kagami no era una persona mala, al menos eso pensaba muchas veces por las noches. Después de todo lo vivido, de todo el dolo y el sufrimiento, pensó que eso de las venganzas no era para él. No quería seguir alimentando un ciclo interminable de odio.

Había pasado mucho tiempo después de su " _infortunado accidente"_ puesto que no era fan de andarle diciendo a la gente por toda la tribulación a la que había sido sometido.

Había vuelto a las clases, a una vida diaria, a una rutina de creciente que le gustaba, estaba a meses de graduarse con un buen puesto de trabajo en un pequeño bufete de la cuidad. Es por eso que en esos momentos la sangre le arde por dentro. Está furioso, indignado y la sed de venganza contra quien le hizo daño crece por momentos.

Más se ocupa en regular su respiración mientras prepara el más delicioso de los banquetes. Kagami ya no es un idiota, sabe mover adecuadamente sus cartas, las ganadoras por supuesto.

¿Es posible lo que intenta hacer? Quizá. ¿Es saludable? Puede serlo. ¿Le conviene? En eso no va a pensar ahora.

Sabía que la ira le cobraría una buena cuota en su salud y ahora no era solo la suya. Miles de fantasías se desata en su cabeza a las cuales sabe no debe darles rienda suelta. No quiere, no puede pasar por todas las tonterías que salen de su cabeza.

Las velas inundan con su luz tenue la cocina de su nuevo hogar, demonios; si no estuviera enojado esa sería la mejor noche de su vida. Así que prefiere sentarse calmadamente a esperar a su pareja.

Le ama, por dios que sí; pero se ha pasado con sus acciones, porque sabe bien la forma en la que van dirigidas.

Escucha las llaves en la puerta y como esta es abierta, escucha como deja sus cosa en la pequeña mesa del recibidor y como se acerca a donde está. Suspira y le duelen algo los pulmones del puro estrés pero lo soporta.

— ¿Taiga? Que es... ¿Qué es esto?—

—Nada importante Daiki... solo quiero pasar una linda noche contigo—

— ¿Y Hiro?— Daiki esperaba que su pequeño retoño lo recibiera con los brazos abiertos como lo estaba haciendo desde que aprendiera a caminar sin dificultad.

—Ya esta durmiendo— respondió secamente, pero aun con una sonrisa enmarcada en su rostro.

Aomine obedeció y se sentó tranquilamente cual cordero en el matadero, ambos comieron y a percepción del moreno; pensaba que con cada bocado, su pelirrojo parecía más feliz. Después todo ser militar inactivo no le quitaba ciertas sensaciones. Y definitivamente las que emitía su pareja no cuadraban con su sonrisa.

—¿Ta-Taiga?—

Aomine se fue de lado cayendo con fuerza a la alfombra, no podía mover ni un músculo.

Vio entonces como su pelirrojo se sentaba a un lado suyo, como cruzaba sus piernas y ladeaba su cabeza para verle en un mejor Angulo.

—Sabes Daiki, para ser frio y calculador eres un completo imbécil en otras cosas—

—Tai-Taiga... pue... puedo expli...plicarlo—

—Encontré mis anticonceptivos. Supongo que no necesitas que te diga el resto. Tienes buenas intenciones; pero siento que mis sentimientos, mis metas y lo que pienso no son prioridad para ti—

Aomine podía ver la decepción en su mirada, cuando pensó y cambio los medicamentos o había hecho por un impulso obsesivo del momento, después se arrepintió pero ya era demasiado tarde. Así que ahí estaban los resultados.

— ¡Pero es porque yo te adoro, te amo!— alcanzo a decir con todas sus fuerzas

—No quiero ser adorado, quiero que me ames de verdad y esto no es amor así—

Kagami ya no escondía sus lágrimas, su dolor y su respiración algo irregular. Se acercó al inmóvil moreno que hacia todo lo posible por salir del estupor en el que se encontraba y le beso la frente.

Vio como el moreno luchaba con la droga que le había administrado en la comida. Fue un shock tanto para el como para Kuroko saber ciertas cosas con las que contaba su amigo castaño en su departamento y de muchas otras cosas que hizo para ayudarlo. Sabía que había más allá de sus acciones, pero en esos momentos no le eran importantes.

—Si eres quien dices ser, vendrás a mi cuando estes listo. Solo espero que no tardes mucho—

Más Aomine no lo escucho, puesto que el resto del somnífero o lo que fuera que le había dado ya había hecho efecto dejándolo completamente noqueado.

_— ¿Y si le sucede algo cuando me vaya y le deje ahí Furi?— le había pregunt_ _ado antes al castaño_

_—No te preocupes, tengo a la persona perfecta para hacerse cargo— Kagami había temido un momento por la vida del moreno cuando vio la luz algo macabra en los siempre dulces ojos avellana, pero aun así decidió confiar en el._

—Aun así te amo Daiki... —

  
_Una semana después del rescate de Kagami, después de que fuera pillado en la unidad de rescate._

—Sexo...—

Kouki sabía que sus idas de lo que el Emperador le pediría; como sabía que le llamaban, no estaban tan erradas.

—Así que para Akashi-san le es tan difícil encontrar un _coño_ para joder que tiene que rogar por el mío— le había dicho con furia

—Oh, por supuesto que no— le refuto acercándose a su cuerpo sin pudor, apegando bien su parte baja a la del castaño, mostrando más que sus músculos bien tonificados que se escondían bajo ese elegante traje —Es solo que quiero ver cuán carmín se tiñe tu rostro por mis atenciones, " _coños_ " como tú dices— le dijo haciendo énfasis en esa palabra —Me sobran—

—¡Bien! Si eso es lo que quieres—

Kouki jalo de la chaqueta al heterocromatico, no era ningún virgen puesto que también tenía necesidades, pero no significaba que lo hiciera con el primero que se le cruzara. Tampoco le iba a decir que tenía un año sin sexo.

Le obligo a entrar en una sala vacía del hospital en el que estaban soltándolo y comenzando a desnudarse frente a un impávido pelirrojo, mas sus acciones fueron detenidas cuando estaba ya desnudo.

—Eres tan sexy, que me enfurece saber que has sido de alguien más—

El color nacarado de las mejillas del castaño fue notorio, mas su ceño molesto no desapareció, sintió como las manos del Emperador tocaban cada centímetro de su piel, obligándose a detener cualquier resquicio de su placer fuese notorio. Sintió la tibia sensación del aliento del pelirrojo muy cerca de su cuello, hasta llegar a su oído.

—Más debo rechazar tan deliciosa oferta. Es lamentable dejar ir tal manjar que deleita mi vista pero, solo tendré tu cuerpo bajo mis términos—

La ira de Kouki no dejo lugar a nada más en su mente, se quedó ahí; furioso a muerte cuando el pelirrojo desapareció tras la puerta, se puso la ropa a velocidad de la luz y se abría jurado que se pondría algo ahí abajo para hacer que le ardiera el pene al pelirrojo, porque seguro su agujero sufriría y no quería eso.

—¡Púdrete en el infierno Akashi Seijuuro!—

  
—Ambos se ven tan patéticos ahí, pero me resultan tan~ fascinantes—

La peli rosa veía como sus amigos se compadecían de sí mismos, había pasado ya una quincena y ni pista del paradero sus amigos, ni taiga ni Kouki y lo más impresionante; Kuroko, habían supuesto que se encontraba el trio junto, mas Hiro, claro está, pero solo habían encontrado un departamento vacío y una carta en medio de la mesa que decía claramente con la firma de los tres que decía; púdranse, gracioso claro está que la letras de Kuroko se vislumbrara en la misiva, pero suponían era una burla macabra a sus situaciones, así que ambos estaban sentados en el sofá como si quisieran que el oxígeno no pasara por sus pulmones.

—Nunca pensé ver llegar el día en el que te viera derrotado Aka-min—

El mencionado no dijo nada, intentando parecer digno más obviamente no lo lograba.

—Y de ti ni digo nada Ahomine, te mereces lo que tienes—

—Cállate Satsuki—

— ¿O qué? Me embarazaran para tratarme como si fuera una inútil— dijo mirando fijamente al moreno, este solo gruñó y esquivo la mirada —O para obligarme a un matrimonio y ser lo que mi padre había intentado desde el principio—

—Tu padre no ha intentado nada de eso contra ti Satsuki—

—Por supuesto que no, antes le siembro droga hasta en el armario ¡Pero el Coronel Furihata a Furi-min sí! Es que no parece que seas un genio Aka-min—

_15 días antes..._

_En cuanto Aomine despertó de lo que fuera que le hizo su Taiga, supo que algo andaba mal. No solo porque lo primero que vio fue a su ex jefe, sino porque casi que sintió en la forma en la que los vellos de todo su cuerpo fueron_ _erizándose_ _, que su esposo no estaba._

_Moviéndose como drogado; que lo estaba, busco en cada habitación y lo que más había temido se hizo realidad._

_Su Taiga no estaba._

_Así que hizo lo que habría hecho en esos casos. Enloquecer._

_Akashi Seijuuro vio de primera mano cómo los años de terapia de su amigo se iban al caño, mas no se guardó el tacto para decirle que había sido culpa suya._

_—¡¿Y tú que mierdas haces aquí?!— le había gritado ya ni temor a lo poderoso que podía llegar a ser el Emperador_

_—Kouki me informo amablemente que viniera a buscarte—_

_Y por amable, noto entonces el moreno, fue el claro golpe de un lado del ojo del más bajo, demonios; no conocía bien a Furihata, pero había de ser muy hábil para dejarle una marca a la piel blanca del_ _heterocromo_ _._

—Así que ¿Se quedaran ahí rumiando sus desgracias o piensan hacer algo al respecto?— les dijo la peli rosa.

Ella sabía exactamente donde estaban y con quien, lo había sabido desde el principio ya que se encargó de evitar cada intento del par de idiotas que veía frente a ella de encontrarlos. Sabía que Akashi sospechaba de ella pero no tenía pruebas que lo avalara, más que todo por que el dinero de Kagami no había sido tocado y era bien sabido para ella y para el pelirrojo que Kouki tenía sus maneras de conseguir dinero, alias tenerlo en bancos no tan éticos.

—Por supuesto que arrastrarme en el fango si es necesario por el perdón de Taiga— había dicho el moreno

—Y tu Aka-min—

—Eso no te incumbe...— dijo seguido de levantarse para marcharse

— ¡Prepararé un paño frio entonces para tu próximo moretón!— le grito la peli rosa mientras se carcajeaba

  
_Cinco meses después del ataque de Taiga_ _._

Para Akashi Seijuuro fue muy satisfactorio cazar a su presa, por una semana después de ver el delicioso cuerpo al que venía deseando desde la primera vez que lo vio años atrás, fue una tortura.

Kouki era un ejemplar del cual se deleitaba a ojos cerrador. Le conoció debido a un amigo en común y aunque al principio le pareció alguien insignificante, todo se fue al caño cuando vio su otra cara.

Si bien el castaño podía dejar ver un aura dulce y armoniosa, fue impactante para el ver su lado más oscuro. Para Seijuuro, Kouki era como la luna. Una enorme estrella que embellece la noche, como cuando se puede ver la cara brillante por las noches, pero la cara que se esconde en la oscuridad y los misterios de esta era algo que le gustaría disfrutar en descubrir.

Y cuando lo investigo encontrando de quien era hijo y saber que prácticamente era "Incasable" no dudo en escarbar más.

La muerte extraña de algunos de sus prometidos, el hecho de que se alejara al completo de su familia, linaje y que decir de la fortuna de esta, de la por demás aun; muerte extraña de su padre y de ese alto mando militar. No hubo mayor duda en su mente.

Debía de saber más.

Y cuando le enfrento en la redada en la que fueran en búsqueda de Kagami, ver la forma limpia y delicada pero a la vez mortal con la que acabo con cada persona que se le cruzo en el camino se fascinó más. Sobre todo porque a la hora de hablar no era ese conjunto de temblores y dulces palabras que le había visto a diario hacer con quienes conocía a su alrededor, o cuando saludaba a los niños del prescolar en el que trabajaba con Kuroko, o cuando el imbécil de Kiyoshi; al que por cierto había hecho que cambiaran de institución, con tal de que no le sonriera al castaño de la manera que lo hacía, pero por supuesto no había sido su intención espiarlo de alguna manera, todas eran curiosas casualidades.

Kouki no bajo la mirada cuando se cruzó con la suya, porque a pesar de ver el leve temblor de sus manos, el leve sonrojo de sus mejillas, este no vacilo en sostenerle la mirada. Es más le veía con bravura en sus irises castaños.

_Vas a ser mío_ se dijo en ese momento.

Por eso había estado ahí, cazándolo hasta que sintió que sus testículos se caerían necesidad de golpear las dulces nalgas del castaño.

Una semana lo había besado aplastándolo e el capo de su coche, dejando sus labios rojos e hinchados, otro día lo intercepto tras u callejón cuando se dirigía al departamento que compartía con el peli celeste. Que agradeciera Kuroko estar de novio con Kise, que si no le habría hecho alejarse del castaño.

Así que fruto de esas acciones que; según él, le aseguraban que el castaño se deshiciera en gemidos por sus atenciones cuando al fin se las diera, esperaba ver a Kouki sonrojado con amor en su mirada y gimiendo por más.

Pero no fue así y eso le frustraba.

—Vamos Kouki, no te resistas más—

Y Seijuuro mismo estaba que no resistía. Tenía al castaño boca abajo atado en su cama tal y como lo dejo después de hacerle todas esa cosas en las que había estado pensando desde hacía semanas.

Escucho sus gruñidos dispuestos llenos de furia, pero sabía que también eran de deseo, podía notarlo en su cuerpo. Acaricio por encima de su ropa puesto que aún estaba vestido, acercándose a la orilla de la cama para acechar y admirar su creación.

Kouki estaba desnudo salvo las sogas que adornaban su cuerpo, rojas como el color de su cabello, ya que el rojo era propio de él, su marca. Sus rodillas estaba flexionadas y las manos tras su nuca en nudos complejos fáciles de maniobrar y en sus labios los guantes que usara el día en que acabo sin miramientos con la vida de Angélica, añadiéndole el recuerdo claro de lo peligroso que podía ser; limpios por supuesto. Sus ojos los cubría, su propia corbata haciendo énfasis en que era de su pertenencia, le enojaba el que vieran sus ojos inocentes, la brillantez de su piel. ¡Todo Kouki debía de pertenecerle!

Seijuuro dejo escuchar una risa contenida entre sus labios, acercando sus manos a una bandeja que tenía dispuesta con hielo, les dejo el tiempo suficiente para bajar la temperatura de sus palmas, haciendo saltar en su lugar al castaño en cuanto hicieron contacto con su piel, masajeando cada centímetro disponible de su cuerpo, amasando sus nalgas y halando sus pezones hasta dejarlos duros.

—Te vez tan lindo así, sin esa mirada guerrera en tu rostro cuando la cruzas con la mía—

Y esa era otra de las razones por las que enfurecía cuando lo espiaba, es decir; cuando casualmente lo veía. Siempre y dulce y sonriente para todos menos para él.

Seijuuro tomo un cubo de hielo y lo paso por la piel canela, derritiéndolo un poco hasta llegar a ese pequeño y dulce agujero rosado, presionando con un poco de dificultad, metiéndolo y sacándolo hasta que este ya no salió, añadiendo entonces tres dedos más, viendo como la respiración de Kouki era cada vez más rápida, deleitándose por la dureza de su erección que colgaba solitaria entre sus piernas.

Seijuuro elimino la mordaza, escuchando como la respiración agitada no se ralentizaba. Desnudándose con parsimonia frente a la mirada impactada y molesta de Kouki.

—Eres un hombre muy malo ¿No?— dijo a penas el castaño

Seijuuro escucho triunfante el gemido extasiado de su Kouki cuando lo tomo sin aviso, penetrándolo con brutalidad mientras se aferraba sus muslos con fuerza, viendo como con dificultad le ocultaba sus gemidos al morderse los labios y ocultar el rostro tras la almohada.

—Algunas veces... algunas veces, dime Kouki ¿Por qué te haces el difícil? Si esto te gusta tanto como a mí—

—Oh, auxilio, el guapo, exitoso y deslumbrante Akashi Seijuuro se ha vuelto loco y me tiene a sus pies  
¡Que alguien! ¡Quien sea! Me salve ¿Eso te gustaría que dijera?—

Kouki gimió sin dejarle de ver a los ojos, le dolía todo el cuerpo ahí donde le rozaban las sogas, pero también estaba mortalmente excitado. Apretó su lleno esfínter, sintiéndose poderoso por el ronco gemido que le saco al pelirrojo.

— ¿Te gusta jugar conmigo no es así? Eres el único que se ha atrevido a hacerlo—  
  


Acto seguido se arrepintió cuando Seijuuro presiono aún más sus omoplatos a la cama y comenzó a embestir duro, sin coordinación, con furia buscaba el orgasmo del castaño, queriéndole dar una lección.

—Anda, déjame escuchar tus dulces gemidos...— 

Kouki claramente no era de piedra, así que sin poderse negar, se rindió a las sensaciones que le entregase su cuerpo. Gimiendo roncamente, volteando los globos oculares tras sus pupilas y bañando copiosamente de semen las sabanas bajo suyo.

—Ves, tan lindo y erótico que es tu rostro después del orgasmo— le dijo el pelirrojo al oído —Pero esto no es todo lo que puedo lograr en ti—

Kouki a penas y coordinaba un pensamiento tras de otro, pero no evito tensarse al ver como el emperador tomaba una daga que; no había visto antes, pero que estaba al lado suyo.

—Oh no, no pienses que te heriría, al menos no de esta manera—

Seijuuro comenzó a moverse de nuevo puesto que aún estaba dolorosamente erecto, besado y mordiendo la piel morena con fuerza, tomo sus manos y parte de su cabello jalándolo hacia sí, dejando marcas y escuchando los gemidos de placer y dolor de su castaño. Este no se dio cuenta en que momento le había desatado, más si cuando con fuerza; después de salir de su interior, le volteo para dejarle frente a su rostro y besarle con algo de violencia, sintiendo la lengua dulce barriendo cada centímetro de su interior.

— ¡¿Qué has hecho?!— grito indignado 

—Te dije que aún no había terminado—

Le hizo abrir las piernas lo más que su flexibilidad le permitió, manos en su pecho, arqueándole la espalda cuando volvió a entrar dentro de su interior cálido y resbaladizo.

— ¡Por favor para! Es demasiado, n-no puedo... no ¡Ahhhh!—

Kouki termino de nuevo entre sus vientres, su respiración agitada y sudorosa. A penas reacciono cuando sus manos fueron desatadas y volteado hasta quedar arriba del pelirrojo.

—Vamos Kouki... compláceme— le dijo al oído, dándole una fuerte nalgada —Estuve practicando todos estos nudos, solo hasta que el momento fuera oportuno, para usarlos en ti—

Kouki gimió perdido en el placer, moviéndose primero temblorosa y vergonzosamente, hasta que las sensaciones se hicieron tantas que solo busco su orgasmo. 

—Justo así Kouki... así es como me gusta, tan estrecho y caliente—

Decir que la palabrería que uso no impresiono al castaño seria mentir, por lo que su agujero se estrechó más, haciendo gruñir al pelirrojo, aumentando la velocidad de la " _montada_ " hasta sentir como su interior era llenado caliente y espesamente.

Kouki dejó caer su rostro contra el pecho bien tonificado de su amante, exhausto y satisfecho. Mas el movimiento de algo duro en su interior lo saco de su somnolencia.

—Espere mucho por ti Kouki, esto solo él es comienzo, hare que ruegues mi nombre...—

En cuanto amaneció y Seijuuro despertara, no se decepciono cuando vio al lado de su cama un lugar vacío. Mas en ese momento decidió que Kouki seria siempre suyo y que mataría a todo aquel que osara en tocar su piel como el la había tocado.

Estuvo rondando tras de Kouki por meses y meses hasta que se dio cuenta que a pesar de que terminaban teniendo sexo hasta en el callejón cercano a su departamento, Kouki jamás se embarazo y eso le lleno de frustración.

Quería a Kouki a su lado como suyo, como la madre de sus hijos. Era obvio que el castaño tomaba anticonceptivos, Seijuuro estaba limpio ya que no había otro más que Kouki en su cama y estaba seguro que era lo mismo con el castaño, después de todo Seijuuro se encontraba "Cuidando" del castaño con un par de sus hombres. Así que en un ataque de irracionalidad, acoso a su médico y en lugar de anticonceptivos este le entrego placebos. 

Esperaba que al verse en espera, Kouki acudiera a él, esperaba ver su sonrisa llena de felicidad, lágrimas al mostrarle que esperaban un hijo. 

Más lo que encontró no era lo que esperaba.

Kouki estaba recargado en el lujoso sillón de su mansión en Kyoto. A su lado en fila sentados, amordazados y heridos sus guardaespaldas, la seguridad de su hogar y en una esquina de la sala la servidumbre tomando el té.

—Pueden marcharse, déjennos solos y no nos molesten— dijo a su gente el pelirrojo, ellos acatarían sus palabras. No se acercarían ni aunque escucharan al castaño gritar por ayuda 

Con ayuda unos de otros se marcharon, más antes de decir palabra alguna lo que recibió fue un doloroso derechazo del castaño.

—Te pusiste en peligro al atacar a mi gente— le dijo sin inmutarse

—¡No tenías derecho!—

—Cásate conmigo, así el niño llevara mi apellido y no tendrás que darle explicación a la gente— lo tenía en sus manos, lo sabia

— ¡Antes muerto! Además ¿Quién te dice que no puedo abortarlo?—

—¡No te atrevas a retarme! ¡Es mi hijo quien llevas en tu vientre!—

Vio como Kouki alzaba una de sus manos frente a su rostro. La acción sin violencia lo hizo tambalearse por lo que le extraño, tarde se dio cuenta de que en la palma con seguridad llevaba impregnado algún tipo de somnífero y vio en sus fosas nasales un plástico transparente que vitaba funcionara en el propio Kouki. 

Seijuuro no era alguien débil por lo que se le fue encima al castaño, Kouki le tomo de los hombros en un fuerte abrazo, maniobraron tirando jarrones y fotografías, hasta que Seijuuro quedo debajo del castaño. Este presionaba su palma derecha en la nariz del pelirrojo, ambas piernas a cada lado el torso, espalda contra pecho, mientras que con el antebrazo izquierdo forzaba a que quedara boca abajo en el suelo.

Seijuuro no pudo evitar rendirse al sueño y cuando se despertó se encontró con la mirada incrédula y sonrojada de su mayordomo, entendiéndolo cuando le paso un espejo y viera su rostro rayado en tinta negra permanente con tantas groserías que solo hicieron que por primera vez gritara lleno de furia. Además de una hoja que le indicara fuera ver el estado de Aomine.

Estando entonces en la actualidad, casi una quincena después sin saber qué hacer.

—Si me permite joven Seijuuro. Le recomendaría un enorme ramo de flores rojas y la palabra perdón escrita en su rostro y salida de sus labios— 

Si no se rompió el cuello fue pura suerte, más el siempre callado mayordomo no se inmuto por la mirada de su amo.

—También un cortejo normal; y por normal llamo a las cartas, las citas y los chocolates, no serían mala idea—

—No sé de qué me hablas, no es algo que te importe—

—Quizá es verdad, pero le conozco desde niño y debo de decir que es igual de imbécil que su padre. Pensando que un tratamiento bárbaro y lleno de sexo e hijos es la respuesta—

Seijuuro no cabía en sí mismo de la impresión, más algo dentro de él le dijo que se callara y escuchara al hombre ya mayor lleno de sabiduría en el que tanto su madre, como su padre alguna vez habían confiado.

—Creo que si le hubiera pedido al joven Furihata una cita como una persona decente, a pesar de las circunstancias del pedido, este habría aceptado. Así las cosas abrían ocurrido de manea natural y como dios manda. En estos momentos estaría felizmente casado y acariciando el vientre embarazado de su pareja y no sufriendo como el imbécil que es por no tenerle cerca—

El mayordomo se sentó en el sillón cerca, tomo un puro y después de encenderlo se lo paso al pelirrojo.

—Quizá no lo vio de su padre pero le fue difícil conquistar a su difunta madre. Le envió una orden a los padres de esta para que la entregaran en matrimonio, ellos por supuesto aceptaron por miedo, pero el día de la boda ella dijo que no y huyo le dejo todo el teatrito bien montado sin remordimientos. Su padre la persiguió por meses hasta que esta acepto después claro de muchas citas normales y la devolución de un par de islas, joyas y casas a su nombre. Después de un año de felicidad usted vino al mundo y el resto bien lo sabe—

—Arrastrarme como la escoria que soy ¿No?—

—Por supuesto joven Seijuuro, además de muchos chocolates—  
  
  


— ¿Aun sigues con la cabeza dentro de tu culo?— escucho decir de Satsuki cuando entro a la habitación en la que durmiera con el su pelirrojo

—Soy malo y toxico para Taiga— le respondió entre las cobijas de la cama, bien cubierto por ellas

—Tai-chan abría aceptado tener un hijo tuyo si se lo hubieras pedido, si lo hubieran planeado—

—Lo se...—

—Entonces ¡Porque lo hiciste así!—

—¡Me equivoque joder! Taiga ha avanzado tanto que pensé que ya no iba a necesitarme—

Satsuki tomo de su bolso un par de boletos, mostrándole un par de fotografías de una hermosa playa y en ellas a un Hiro sonriente mientras era cargado por Kise. A Taiga y Kouki cómodos en un par de tumbonas, felices. Muy embarazados y felices. 

—Ese perro desgraciado, voy a matarlo ¡¿Cómo pudo Tetsu traicionarme?! Y Kise ¡Lo matare!—

—Si quieres que Tai-chan vuelva algún día contigo te aconsejo que no hagas nada en su contra. Y de lo que puede hacerte Tetsu-kun ni te hablo, Kise-kun es otro que; si de su seguridad se trata, quizá no te mate pero si te dejaría muy mal parado, lo he visto luchar. Además de que te encontraras en el Medio Oriente por el resto de tu vida útil si siquiera osas mirar a Furi-min. Después de todo Aka-min no permitiría que dañes a su hijo—

—Hare que le den únicamente vuelos a Alaska a esa maldita Rubia traidora o al Sahara. El chihuahua, con Akashi ¿Es enserio? Demonios, ese chico sí que está loco—

—Espero no ser yo quien es llamado loco Daiki...—

—¡Akashi!—

—No son necesarios los boletos, iremos en mi Jet privado. Mas no iremos hoy, hay cosas más importantes primero que hacer—

—¡Porque entran a mi casa como si fueran los dueños y no tuviera el mejor dispositivo de seguridad del mundo!—  
  
  


—Son galletas saladas, dicen que son buenas para las náuseas y no, no lo investigue ni te espié. Pude verlo mientras caminaba hacia acá—

Kouki lo ignoro mientras acariciaba su pronunciado vientre. 

—Perdóname por favor. Perdóname por no haber sabido cómo hacer las cosas desde un principio. Pero me fascinaste y... no supe cómo actuar—

—No hay un pero que me valga— le respondió aun sin verle el castaño

—Lo sé y hare lo que sea para que veas que no quiero que te sientas como un florero más en mi casa. Quiero que sepas que te respeto por quien eres y respetare tus decisiones siempre. Así que por favor, aun si no me perdonas, no me alejes de mi hijo—

—Tus hijos...— esa había sido la razón al parecer de que a pesar de haber pasado ya el primer trimestre, aun siguiera con náuseas y vómitos. 

— ¿Qué?—

—Son dos... pe-pero que conste que no me has convencido completamente... —

Kouki se sonrojo cuando le dirigió la mirada por fin y Seijuuro casi sintió morir por ver la expresión que siempre había querido que fuera dirigida para sí. Un Kouki nervioso, sonrojado y tembloroso por su presencia. No de miedo, no de ira. Casi que se lanzó a besarle más se contuvo. _Despacio_ , se dijo.

—Y te traje chocolates—

Y la risa que soltara el castaño hizo sonreír al pelirrojo. Si Kouki volvía a reír así para él. Le daría la viejo Hanekuza un buen fondo de retiro y unas buenas vacaciones.  
  
  


_—El amor es algo que confunde, que te puede llevar muy alto como dejarte en lo hondo. Cuando deseas pasar mucho tiempo con una persona, tu vida se torna en una montaña rusa; notas que no puedes tener control sobre lo que el otro hace y te arriesgas a caer en los celos, en el engaño y la manipulación. Tienes que tratar con tu confianza Aomine y con la confianza que le tengas a tu pareja si quieres que lo suyo funcione después de esto—_

Las palabras de su psicóloga aún eran fuertes en su mente. A pesar de haber pensado y pensado lo que le diría a su pelirrojo, sintió morir cada palabra en su mente en cuanto lo vio.

Casi siente un deja cuando le vio de pie en el balcón del hotel en el que se encontraban. Más ver su tenue sonrisa mientras acaricia su vientre le borro la preocupación que había pasado su mente.

_— "Lo siento soy un imbécil_ " Debió de ser idea de Momoi-chan ¿Cierto?—

Taiga se veía tan hermoso, tan lleno de luz. Aomine tomo con fuerza los hilos que mantenían en sus manos el montón de globos de helio que flotaban.

—Si... dijo que te gustarían—

La tensión podía ser cortada fácilmente hasta con un pan. Mas Aomine no presiono como Kagami pensó que lo haría.

—Habla— le dijo

—Desde que te conozco he sido otra persona; contigo soy una versión mejorada de mí mismo, por esa razón a veces me siento inseguro si no estás conmigo. Eres la persona más importante de mi vida y confío sólo en ti, y acepto que en algunas ocasiones no te lo demuestro pero deseo que sepas que te amo para siempre—

—Una pareja normal tiene discusiones de vez en cuando Daiki, es algo por lo que todos pasan, es parte de la convivencia de dos seres humanos, somos distintos y es de esperarse que surjan diferencias en algún momento— le respondió Taiga, se le notaba sereno, tranquilo. Suponía por el descanso que se había tomado —Estar distanciados me hace sentir mal, te extraño y necesito estar contigo, quiero que sepas que te amo con todas mis fuerzas, mas eso no justifica lo que hiciste. Sacarte de mi corazón es una tarea imposible, no lo quiero hacer, aún siento lo mismo por ti —  
  


Los ojos de Daiki se llenaron de lágrimas, su corazón pesado se liberó y permitió a sus lágrimas salir sin ningún impedimento. Por primera vez ante el pelirrojo, mostraba su debilidad.  
  


—Por favor, estoy postrado aquí a tus pies— Le dijo cayendo de rodillas, dejando que los globos de sus manos se perdieran en el cielo anaranjado del atardecer —Es cierto que soy muy egoísta con la felicidad que me regalas, pero te prometo de ahora en adelante tenerte más confianza y darte más de mi honestidad, por favor créeme y enséñame a abrirme más con los demás, deseo comprenderte y apoyarte en todo lo que hagas. Espero que puedas perdonarme aun si es más adelante —

Taiga no dudo en acercarse al muy abatido moreno, con dificultad se medió acomodo entre sus brazos y le alzo la mirada que tenía gacha. 

—Tenemos un duro camino por delante... lo sabes ¿Verdad?—

—Lo se Taiga, luchare ¿Dónde está mi otro bebe?—

—Lucharemos Ahomine y está en la cama—

—Entonces vayamos a la cama—  
  


— Más lento Profesor, ni siquiera me has pedido una maldita cita —  
  
  


—¡Hey! Ya he escuchado eso antes—  
  


Ambos se tomaron de la mano, sintiendo que las piezas antes sueltas de sus almas encajaban lentamente.

—Por cierto... — le dijo achicando la mirada hacia el moreno —Quiero unas 10 hamburguesas con queso—

—Solo la mitad Bakagami...—

—Bien...—  
  


Lo que no sabía Aomine Daiki era que en Tailandia no habían hamburguesas con queso. Al menos no como las quería Kagami.  
  
  


FINAL, POR FIN EL FINAL REAL


End file.
